A Year With Arthur and Merlin
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together. Fem!Merlin/Arthur and various other pairings. Updated and re-uploaded.
1. Tuesday, January 1st

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 1

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, New Years Day

**Word count: **651

**Disclaimer: **Merlin and it's characters belong to the BBC, I own only the story.

* * *

**Monday 31****st**** December 2012/Tuesday 1****st**** January 2013**

Merlin had to work…on new years eve and new years day…her birthday. She sighed and poured the next costumer a drink.

She hated working at the bar on New Years Eve, it was the night when the men got very touchy feely and everyone was hammered way before midnight.

The man took the drink and left some money on the table sending a wink to Merlin, who smiled at him before glaring when his back was turned.

She was just about to ask her boss if she could leave early when a blonde man walked over to the bar with three friends.

She sighed and walked back over seeing what the men wanted to drink.

"What can I get you boys?"

The brunette to the left of the blonde grinned and lent over to her, she could smell the alcohol on this man's breath, he was clearly very drunk.

"Your number."

Merlin rolled her eyes and leaned on the wood, allowing a small amount of cleavage to be shown.

"Not gonna happen, drink?"

The brunette wasn't listening, only gazing down her cleavage. She stood up but the brunette continued to stare at her chest. She turned to the blonde, who smiled at her.

"Four beers."

Merlin turned around to pick up the glasses and muttered under her breath.

"Could have said please…prat…"

The blonde lifted an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

She turned around and placed two glasses in front of her and him.

"i_I said/i…_you could have said please,i _prat./i_"

She smiled at him before turning around to pick up two more glasses, and placing them next to the other two.

"How dare you speak to me like that, do you know who I am?"

Merlin looked him up and down but said nothing.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon."

"Oh, so posh snob?"

He glared at her and then at his friends. They understood what that glare meant and took the brunette and themselves away from the bar. Arthur turned back to look at Merlin.

"You know who I am."

"Posh snob"

"…Yes."

"And a prat."

"What's your name."

"Merlin."

Arthur nodded.

"Interesting name for a girl."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Vivian, the girl that stalked him everywhere. He sighed and looked at the TV, it was a minute to midnight and Vivian must have been searching for him, so that he could be her new year's kiss. He shuddered and looked at Merlin.

"Could I get that beer now?"

Merlin glared at him.

"Please?"

Merlin smiled and poured him a beer. She handed it over to him and he took a sip.

He heard the crowd begin counting down from 10 and then realised that Vivian had found him.

His eyes widened in panic and turned to Merlin who was completely confused by his facial expression.

Vivian was walking over to Arthur and he panicked, the people had just chanted one when Arthur leaned forward and kissed Merlin, Vivian's gasp shortly followed by a hiss filled his ears.

Arthur's eyes closed and Merlin's widened, she had been kissed a few times before by drunk men, but Arthur wasn't drunk, and, unlike the others this kiss was good, amazing even.

Merlin closed her eyes and moaned, her mouth opening allowing Arthur's tongue entrance. Her hands moved up to hold his face and his ran through her long raven hair.

Vivian's foot stomped and she walked away from the two currently wrapped in a passionate embrace.

After a few minutes they parted, lips red and both panting. The two were unable to talk so Merlin took out her pad and scribbled down her number before handing it to Arthur.

Merlin smiled at him before walking into the employees room, wiggling her hips from side to side as she did so.

Arthur looked down at the piece of paper and smiled.

"I think this year is off to a great start…"

* * *

**A.N/ Well I thought I would re upload the first chapter for today, I have only sorted out 4 chapters so far, changing some things and correcting grammar and spelling errors etc. And also I have changed the date, this all takes place in 2013, instead of 2012, like the other story. **

**I might post another chapter today, if you visit my Deviantart account you can see all four of the chapters I have edited and also an updated Loss of a Wife, Loss of a Mother and soon Her Future King. **

**Thank you, sorry about taking this whole story down before, and enjoy~**


	2. Wednesday, January 2nd

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 2

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Clean

**Word count: **695

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Wednesday 2****nd**** January 2013**

Merlin had woken at around 3pm when her alarm went off. She groaned and slowly made her way to the bathroom for a shower.

She hadn't slept very well, all she could think of was that posh prat Arthur.

As the warm water hit her skin she moaned and relaxed into the shower. A noise brought her out of her relaxed state of mind, her mobile was ringing.

She hopped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel and walked into her bedroom.

By the time she reached her phone it had stopped ringing, she huffed in annoyance but picked it up just to check who had called. She didn't recognise the number.

She threw her phone back down and walked back into the bathroom to finish off her shower, she only had a few hours before she had to be at work.

* * *

Arthur dropped his mobile onto the sofa. Merlin hadn't answered his call, maybe she didn't want to talk to him, maybe she wasn't interested after all. He sighed and ran his hands over his face and then an idea came to him.

Maybe Merlin was working at the bar tonight? He could go visit her. He picked up his phone and dialled a number.

"Hello this is Club Camelot, you're speaking to the manager Will."

"Hello my name is Arthur Pendragon and I was-"

"Arthur Pendragon!?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and answered.

"Yes…"

"Wow, um, what can I do for you sir?"

"Can you tell what hours Merlin works?"

"Merlin Emrys?"

Arthur froze for a moment, he never asked her for her surname and it wasn't on the piece of paper she had given him with her number on, so he said the first thing on his mind.

"Is there any other Merlin?"

Will laughed.

"I guess, not, hang on a sec…ah, Merlin works Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays between 6pm and 11pm and then works Wednesdays and Fridays at 1pm to 6pm."

"Thank you."

"You're Welcome, glad to be of service Mr. Pendragon."

Arthur hung up the phone and dumped it back on the sofa. He walked over to the bathroom, he'd better freshen up before he went out tonight.

* * *

It was just after half ten and Merlin was scrubbing a table clean, as the last few costumers left. She hated cleaning tables, they never actually got probably clean and her arms ached afterwards.

She moved to clean the other side of the table and forgot she had put a glass there a few moments ago. Her elbow knocked it and she couldn't catch it in time. Luckily another hand caught it and placed it back on the table.

Merlin glanced up and recongised the person immediately.

"Arthur!"

She dropped the cloth she had been using to clean the tables and turned fully around to face him.

"Hey, I rang you earlier, you didn't answer."

"That was you!? Oh, Arthur I was in the shower and couldn't get to my phone in time, I didn't recognise the number, so I didn't ring back."

"Its okay, I understand, I might as well give you my number now then."

Arthur pulled out a blackberry from his jean pocket and began writing a text. Merlin's phone beeped and she took it out of her pocket and saved the number.

"Wow, you have a blackberry."

Arthur glanced at her.

"Yeah…its not the best phone in the world, but…yeah…"

"It's a hell of a lot better than this brick."

Merlin held up her silver nokia phone and laughed.

"Well maybe you can ask for one for your birthday."

Merlin put her phone back in her pocket and picked back up the cloth.

"Gonna have to wait a year then…"

Arthur looked at Merlin confused.

"A year?"

Merlin turned her head around to look at him.

"Yeah, my birthday was yesterday."

"Merlin, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Its okay, plus that kiss was sort of a birthday present anyway."

Merlin turned right around and winked at Arthur who grinned back at her. He walked forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, pushing her against the table.

"I think I owe you a lot more then…"


	3. Thursday, January 3rd

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 3

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Free

**Word count: **487

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Thursday 3****rd**** January 2013**

Merlin awoke to her phone ringing, she rolled over and picked it up from the bedside table and answered it.

"Mm, Hello?"

"Hey, did I wake you?" It was Arthur, Merlin sat up and smiled.

"No, of course not, how are you?"

"Liar, I did."

Merlin rolled her eyes.

"Okay you did, whatever, what did you call me for?"

"I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow night."

Merlin got out of bed and walked over to her calendar…she had nothing planned for the entire month, which was kind of depressing…

"Yeah, I am, why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to out, like, on a date?"

Merlin blushed and her heart thudded against her ribcage. She hadn't been asked out on a date in such a long time…

"Yes, that would be…amazing, what time and where?"

"About 3pm, I can pick you up from yours if you want."

Merlin's heart stopped for a second and she looked around her flat. She knew Arthur was rich and probably lived in some grand penthouse and she lived in a very cheap flat in a not so nice area. Of course her flat was lovely, as she put a lot of work into it, but…what would Arthur think of it?

"Merlin?"

"Yes, sorry, that would be, fine, I take it you need my address."

"Yes, of course."

Merlin breathed in and out told Arthur her address.

"58 Coventmore Lane, it's the top flat not the bottom."

Merlin could hear the scribbling of a pen and then Arthur responded.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I cant wait."

"Me neither."

Merlin pressed the end call button and threw herself backwards onto the bed with a sequel of delight.

"I've got a date!"

* * *

Arthur placed the phone back its holder.

"So what is the name of the girl you are trying to get into your bed this week."

Arthur sighed irritatingly and turned around to see his half-sister leaning against the frame of the entrance to his bedroom.

"Her name is Merlin and I don't plan on sleeping with her…not for a while at least."

Morgana raised her eyebrows at him in a mocking fashion and walked towards him.

"Arthur Pendragon, are you actually planning on making this girl your _girlfriend?_"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I've had girlfriends before, Morgana."

"Yeah, but not many and your average dating period is…two months? Are you going to break her heart? She sounds like she's very into you."

"Eavesdropper, and I'm not going to break her heart, Morgana, there's…something about her."

"Right…who is she anyway?"

"Merlin."

"Merlin Emrys?"

"You know her?"

Morgana rolled her eyes and looked at Arthur as if he were the most stupid person in the world.

"What?"

"Of course I know her, we have been friends for years, I see her every weekend."

"Really?"

Morgana rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room, leaving Arthur even more confused.


	4. Friday, January 4th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 4

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Found

**Word count: **572

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Friday 4****th**** January 2013 **

Merlin stood in front of her full length mirror in the bathroom observing herself in the mirror.

She had no idea where she was going so she decided nothing flashy, but nothing too plain either. She wore a long red top that stop two inches above her knees, underneath she wore leggings and black dollies.

She walked into he bedroom and picked out her black cardigan slipping in on just as the doorbell rang.

She quickly looked back in the mirror checking her hair. She had left it up in a bun, but a few strands of her hair wouldn't seem to go back into the bun, so she left the few strands to outline her face.

When she was satisfied with how she looked she walked to her front door and opened it revealing Arthur.

He was dressed in black jeans, and a red button up shirt that looked like it was made of silk.

"Hello." Arthur said when he realised that she had opened the door.

"Hey." She replied.

"Ready to go?" He asked with a grin.

"Sure, just hang on a sec."

Merlin popped back into her flat to grab her keys and her phone putting them into the pockets of her cardigan. She ran back over to the door and walked through it to Arthur. She locked the door and turned back to Arthur.

"Let's go?" He said.

"Let's."

Merlin and Arthur arrived not long after at a seemingly posh restaurant. The two were seated immediately and had the best seats in the entire restaurant. The waitress handed them their menu's and place two glasses and a bottle of house red wine on their table, before leaving the two alone.

"I've never been to this restaurant, before…" Merlin looked down the menu and her mouth fell open, some of the prices…

"Arthur I can't afford this…"

Arthur grinned at her expression and what she had said.

"You don't have to, I'm paying."

"Arthur-"

"_Mer_lin, I am paying, well...technically I'm not, this is my restaurant."

Merlin looked at him shocked.

"Your restaurant?"

"Well it's my father's, I will inherit it eventually." Arthur said slightly smugly.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon talking about themselves, getting to know the other better and at around 5pm the two exited the restaurant, both smiling and talking away.

"So, how about we do this some other time, are you free on Saturday?" Arthur asked.

"Yup, just name a time and a place and I'll be there!" Merlin answered.

"Great I'll text you the details tomorrow or Friday."

The two walked over to Arthur's car, a very smart black BMW and drove off back to Merlin's flat. When they were outside, Merlin leaned over and gave Arthur a kiss, that started out simple but grew into a very passionate kiss and before Merlin knew it she was on Arthur's seat, knees either side of his waist.

Moans and groans sounded from the two and Merlin realised it was going to far. She placed her hands on Arthur's chest and pushed back, separating their lips.

"I-I'm sorry, Arthur, I didn't mean to take that far…" Merlin said stuttering as a blush made its way across her cheeks.

"N-no, it's okay, it was just as much my fault." Arthur responded.

Merlin awkwardly opened the door and moved off Arthur to get out of the car.

"I'll see you on Saturday then?"

"Defiantly."


	5. Saturday, January 5th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 5

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Late

**Word count: **371

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Saturday 5****th**** January 2013**

Merlin woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Again. Merlin groaned and threw her hand onto the beside trying to retrieve her phone, knocking several other things off as she did so. When she finally retrieved her phone she answered it, still half asleep.

"Mmm, 'lo?"

"Merlin?"

It was Will.

"Will, why are you phoning me, it's too early."

"Merlin it's midday."

Merlin opened her eyes to look at her alarm clock, which read 12:16. She groaned and moved to lie on her back.

"Yup, still too early, why are you even ringing me?"

"You didn't come to work last night."

Merlin shot up in her bed. She was so happy last night she forgot to work. She cursed under her breath.

"Will, I am _so _sorry, I just forgot."

Will sighed.

"Merlin...I will let you off this time, but you better be in for work at 6 on the dot."

"I will, I'm sorry Will."

"You better be Merlin."

* * *

Arthur woke at around two and made his way to kitchen. He only had time to switch on the coffee machine and grab a cup out of the cupboard before Morgana was questioning him.

"So, how did last night go?"

"It was great."

"Did you sleep with her?"

Arthur spun around staring at his sister.

"No I didn't, do you see her here? Plus it was only our first date."

"Wow, Arthur, I am impressed! Are you going out again?"

"Yes, Saturday night."

Arthur walked over to the coffee machine and poured some into his cup and took a sip.

"Shagging her then?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and sat down at kitchen table.

"No, Morgana, I don't plan on sleeping with her until she is ready and after we have been on a few more dates."

"Of course."

"Morgana!"

"Whatever Arthur, look." she placed her hands on the table and leaned down until she was eye level with Arthur. "Merlin is my friend, if you do hurt her, I will hurt you."

Arthur nodded slowly. Morgana was always true to her word, whether making a promise or making a threat.

"Good."

With that Morgana sauntered out of the kitchen leaving Arthur to finish off his coffee.


	6. Sunday, January 6th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 6

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Sister

**Word count: **586

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Sunday 6****th**** January 2013**

At around ten Arthur rang Merlin, she picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, It's Arthur."

Merlin immediately brightened up.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm great, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, so why'd you call me?"

"I was wondering, if you would like to go to the cinema, tomorrow?"

"Oh that would be great! Can we see The Hobbit?"

"You like the Hobbit?"

"Yes of course, what times is it showing?"

"That's good, is seven okay?"

"Of course, I'll meet you there?"

"If you're sure Merlin, I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye."

Merlin hung up the phone and placed it on the coffee table before realizing she was meant to be working from six that evening. Merlin ran her hand over her face, but before she could ring Will her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Merlin." Morgana's voice rang through the phone.

"Morgana, hi, it's been ages I'm sorry I couldn't go out with you on New Years Eve, I was working."

"Yes…I heard…working, so how about we meet up for lunch, my treat?"

"Of course, Frankie and Benny's as always?"

"You know it, see you there at half eleven."

Merlin hung up the phone and walked into her bedroom to dress for lunch with Morgana.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana were sat opposite each other at one of the many tables on the ground floor of the restaurant, chatting away, whilst also eating their lunch. Morgana finished off her salad and looked at Merlin who was currently chomping her way through some ham.

"So, Merlin."

Merlin looked up, nearly dropping the meat they was hanging partly out of her mouth. She quickly swallowed it and placed her fork down.

"Yes?"

"I hear you're _finally _dating someone."

Merlin rolled her eyes and sighed.

"_Morgana_, I'm not good with the whole…dating thing."

"I know, Merlin, I'm just saying I'm happy for you and Arthur."

Merlin looked at Morgana confused, had she told Morgana who her boyfriend was?

"How do you know his name?"

Morgana put down her glass and shook her head.

"Honestly, the both of you are idiots, he's my brother, I've told you about him, _many times!_"

"You have?"

Morgana just shook her head and continued eating her lunch, leaving Merlin trying to recall the times Morgana had mentioned her brother.

* * *

Arthur flicked through many channels before setting it on the sports news channel. He leaned back and glanced over to his calendar and groaned.

Tomorrow he would have to go back to work, one of the reasons he had asked Merlin out, the make his Monday better.

Arthur hated his job, working for his father was extremely boring, they owned a huge chain of restaurants, but Arthur wasn't allowed to work in them, even the few he owned himself, he had to do all the paperwork, for the ones he owned and for some that he didn't.

How there could be that much paperwork for a restaurant he had no idea, but there were bank statements, fixtures, upgrades, the food, drinks, napkins, cutlery, wages etc.

He wish he could just quit, but the job was very well paid and he needed the money to keep up his luxurious lifestyle.

It was then he thought about Merlin's job at that club, those uneven hours and it was probably not very well paid. Merlin had a much simple life style than he did, and it kind of fascinated him. Whilst he was drowned in riches, she barely got by…

All of his previous girlfriends, well, many of his previous girlfriends, had all been very rich.

But this was a new year, time for a new Arthur Pendragon.


	7. Monday, January 7th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 7

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Date

**Word count: **529

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Monday 7****th**** January 2013**

Merlin phoned Will not long after she woke up on Monday.

"Will, _please_, I need today off, please!"

On the other side of the phone Will rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, you've already missed a day of work, when there was nothing wrong with you and-"

"But Will that was an accident! I'm sorry, just please let me have today off!"

Will let out an annoyed sigh and Merlin realised she most probably wasn't going to be able to see Arthur today.

"Okay, you can have today off." Merlin nearly screamed with excitement.

"Oh, thank you so much, Will!" she hung up the phone and ran into her bedroom, planning on having a shower, before going to meet up with Arthur.

* * *

Arthur waited outside of the cinema for Merlin, checking his watch he noticed Merlin was late.

"Hey."

He turned around to see Merlin running over to him, slightly grinning, but slightly worried.

"I'm sorry, I had to catch a bus, the one day they were late, typical!"

Arthur laughed along with her before holding out his arm.

"Come on then, we've probably only missed the adverts."

Merlin wrapped her arm around his and walked into the cinema.

Around ten minutes into the film, Merlin had lifted the arm rest that divided them and cuddled up next to Arthur, he had no complaints, he wrapped an arm around her, her hand resting on her waist. _She has lovely curves._ Arthur couldn't help but think as he held her waist.

_She must have a magnificent body. _Arthur shook his head, he shouldn't have those thoughts about her…yet. He had to treat her better than the other girlfriends he had, had. Normally sex would be a thing he jumped into, normally on the first date, occasionally the second and rarely the third. But he couldn't treat Merlin like that, he was trying to invent a new 'him'.

…That and Morgana would kill him if he touched her like that in the early stages of their relationship.

Once through the movie Arthur could have sworn Merlin had run her hand up his leg and near his crotch, but he hadn't looked down.

When the film had ended and the credits rolled on, Merlin removed herself from Arthur's side, moving his hand from her hip so she could move. Arthur inwardly groaned at the loss of his hand at her hip.

She stretched slightly, stiff from sitting for so long. As she stretched she stuck her chest and Arthur once again had thoughts that he needed to get rid of quickly.

Arthur dropped her off soon after and they shared a short kiss, he was slightly thankful for as he didn't think he would be able to resist her this time especially after the events that had happened at the cinema.

When he arrived back at his flat, he went straight to his bedroom to relieve himself, he just _really_ hoped that Morgana didn't come round tomorrow morning…


	8. Tuesday, January 8th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 8

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Want

**Word count: **489

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Tuesday 8****th**** January 2013 **

Merlin awoke the next morning, feeling more alive than she ever had before. She had enjoyed teasing Arthur last night, especially when she touched his leg. She could feel his heat and knew that he had enjoyed her teasing as well.

She really enjoyed this teasing, but it was the teasing she received that she didn't like. She knew he liked the teasing, but he wouldn't give in. She just really hoped that Arthur didn't think of her as some kind of slut.

It had just been rather a long time since someone had shown her some sort of interest or affection and it had been even longer since she had been intimate with someone, the last person she had, had sex with was…well it really didn't matter.

Maybe Arthur was just waiting? Or was it that Arthur didn't find her that attractive? Merlin really hoped it was the first one, if Arthur didn't find her attractive then he would surely dump her in the next few days…

* * *

Arthur wiped his face dry before dressing in a bath robe and walked out to his kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

"I'd like one too!"

Arthur jumped and spun around quickly, coffee pot in hand.

"Morgana!"

Morgana laughed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Morning Arthur, did you have a nice…sleep?" she asked, eyebrow quirked and smiled turned up to one side.

Arthur groaned and turned around pouring himself coffee before getting another mug for Morgana.

"This is my flat Morgana, what I do here is my business, if you don't like it leave, why are you even here?"

"Well that's quite rude, I'm your sister!"

"That doesn't mean you have to be round my flat everyday!"

Arthur walked over to Morgana and placed her mug down in front of her before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Well I need to be, just to make sure Merlin isn't here."

"I'm sure by what you heard, you know Merlin isn't here."

"I didn't hear anything but yes I know Merlin isn't here."

"What do you mean I thought-" Arthur's eyes widened with realisation and he lowered his head so that Morgana couldn't see his face.

"Oh, come on Arthur I've seen you before, we used to take baths together!"

"Yeah when we were kids!"

"Oh come on, I've seen plenty of men like that!"

Arthur's head shot up.

"Oh, and you're the one who's calling me a whore?"

"I never said you were a whore Arthur!"

"You keep dropping hints at it, anyway I don't need to know about my sisters sex life."

"Uh huh, just remember Arthur, you have no sex life now until Merlin and you have been dating for at least I dunno a month?"

"A month?"

"Or two, or maybe three, you don't want to frighten her away!"

Arthur groaned and hit his head on the kitchen table, sometimes he just hated his life.


	9. Wednesday, January 9th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 9

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Work

**Word count: **447

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Wednesday 9****th**** January 2013**

Arthur had, had a terrible first day back at work. His father had called him on Monday saying that Arthur wasn't to come into work until Wednesday, which Arthur thought was great, only to discover his father planned to throw a load of other paper work at him.

Today had been just the same only it was paperwork for his Restaurant and a few others that he owned, he really needed some help with all this work, but it would be too much hassle.

Then an idea came to him. Merlin had a pretty lousy job, late hours, hardly any pay and he wasn't very comfortable with her being around so many drunk men, that and her walking home in the dark. He could offer her the job!

* * *

It was around half past five and Merlin was getting herself ready for work when a knock came from the front door. Merlin tied up her hair quickly in a messy bun and walked over to the door.

She opened the door to see Arthur standing outside.

"Arthur!"

"Hey, Merlin, can I come in?"

"Of course."

Merlin opened the door to let Arthur in and then closed it after him.

"So what's brings you to this neighbourhood?" She said with a smirk.

"Can't I just pop in to say hello to my girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah…" Merlin walked over and they shared a brief kiss, "But you obviously want something, what is it?"

"I came to offer you a job."

"But…I already have a job." Merlin said confused and sat down on the sofa, soon her boyfriend joined her.

"I know, but I'm here to offer you a better job."

"…I don't know," Merlin shrugged.

"I assure you it's good pay, and better hours…how much do you get paid for doing your current job?"

"Around £3,000 a year, sometimes less depending on sick days and bank holidays and things, how…how much do you get for your job?"

"Well I have a whole chain of restaurants the earnings differ but they are usually between £26,000 and £260,000."

Merlin sat there her mouth wide open.

"On average that's £143,000, It would take nearly fifty years to make that much money and by then you would have made millions."

"I've already made millions and you worked that out fairly fast, are you good at maths?"

"Well, I got an A* at school."

"Then you would be perfect as my PA!"

"Is that the job offering?" Merlin said beaming.

"Yes, if you want the job, that is."

Merlin nodded. "Yes, but I would have to see the terms, contract, etc…"

"Then we can discuss it in my office tomorrow, 9am good?"

"9's fine, I'll see you then!"


	10. Thursday, January 10th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 10

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Business

**Word count: **273

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Thursday 10****th**** January 2013 **

Merlin sat at Arthur's desk, on the opposite side to him.

"You'll have to start on minimum pay, I'm sorry it's how things are done, after a while your pay will increase and you may get bonuses and of course if you get promoted your pay will increase."

"That's fine, what is the pay anyway? And when am I paid, weekly or monthly?"

"The minimum pay is £19,200 a year, and you will be paid monthly at £1,600 the payment will be via check or cash, depending on how much money is in the bank or here."

"And what about working hours…and days?"

"You will work Monday to Saturday, 9 to 5."

"Great, when can I start?"

"You can start as early as Monday, after you quit your job of course."

Merlin groaned and leaned back.

"Great, Will will hate me." Arthur chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll understand that you were offered a _much _better job."

"Yeah, I guess, but he still won't be happy."

"If he kicks up a fuss I can always get some people to take care of him." Arthur grinned at her and she giggled.

"You sound like some Mafia leader." they both laughed.

"In all seriousness Merlin, he's your friend, I'm sure he will understand."

"Yeah, anyway if I start Monday, that does mean I still get paid some money for this month?"

"Yes, £800, is that okay?"

"Arthur, I'm going to make £800 in **two weeks, **that's more than a quarter of what I earned before."

Arthur grinned.

"Welcome to company Ms. Emrys." he held out his hand and she shook it.

"Pleasure to be here, Mr. Pendragon."


	11. Friday, January 11th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 11

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Quit

**Word count: **359

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Friday 11****th**** January 2013**

Merlin took a deep breath before walking over to the counter where Will was currently serving two men.

"Merlin, you're late…again."

"Yeah sorry Will, but I-"

"Whatever, I cant be bothered with your excuses today, there's a load of glasses that need to be washed, I suggest doing them now or you wont make pay this month."

Merlin sighed and her shoulders dropped. Will wasn't in a great mood, well that was just fantastic, he wasn't going to let Merlin quit her job easily in a mood like this.

"Will I wasn't apologising for being late!"

"Oh really?"

"Well I was, but I need to talk to you!"

"About what, Merlin!?"

"I want to resign!"

Will froze for a moment before laughing at the dark haired woman.

"Yes, of course, now seriously Merlin, back to work!"

"No, Will, I'm not joking I'm quitting my job."

Will's face turned dark.

"Why?"

"I have been offered a better hours, better pay…"…i_better boss/i…_she added in her mind.

Will's facial expression did not change and Merlin swallowed, nervously waiting for what Will had to say.

"So you're just going to leave, quit?"

"Yes, I need the pay, I'm skint."

"Then I'll raise your pay, how much are you getting from this new job?"

"Too much for you to afford."

"And the hours?"

"Daytime hours, instead of night when I should be asleep or going out."

"I can change your pay and your hours, please Merlin, stay!"

"No, I'm sorry."

And with that Merlin left, but before she could reach the doors a hand grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"**Don't **walk away from me Merlin!"

"Will, let go of my arm."

"**No, **not until you agree to stay at this job!"

"No I'm not going to, it's better pay, better hours and the boss is much nicer than you!"

Merlin ripped her arm from his grasped and swiftly walked through the doors.

"Really Merlin? After all I did for you?"

Merlin stopped and spun around on the spot.

"You did nothing but ruin my life, no stay away from me!"

Merlin stormed down the street leaving Will in an even fouler mood.


	12. Saturday, January 12th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 12

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Upset

**Word count: **405

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Saturday 12****th**** January 2013**

Arthur was worried. All night he had awaited a phone call from Merlin, but now it was ten in the morning and he still had no word from her. He picked up his phone and dialed in Merlin's home number and held it up to his ear, desperate, in a way, to hear her voice.

Merlin was wrapped in her duvet and several blankets, it wasn't even cold but they provided her comfort. From under the many layers she could hear her mobile ringing. She rolled over and untangled herself before looking at the caller id. Arthur.

"Hey."

"Hey, why didn't you call me last night?"

In all truth Merlin had ran home and had cried that night, after old memories had resurfaced.

"I-" she couldn't finished her sentence as she began sobbing.

"Merlin? Merlin, what's wrong? What happened, do you need me to come see you?"

Merlin was touched by his worry.

"No, no, I'm fine it's just…" she let out a short sob. "Can we talk tomorrow, maybe you come round mine, I have something I need to tell you." she let out another sob and waited for Arthur to reply.

"I'll be round yours at twelve tomorrow, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine…I love you."

"I love you too." Merlin smiled as she hung up the phone and then collapsed backwards into her many blankets and her duvet.

Arthur arrived home to find his sister waiting for him in his kitchen.

"Hello Arthur, how was your day?"

"Great until I saw you, what are you doing here?"

"What a lovely way to greet your sister…anyway I'm here to see if you've heard from Merlin, I tried phoning her earlier, but she didn't answer…all seven times I called…did the two of you have an argument, because if you've hurt her Arthur Pendragon I will see to it they you will never have children!"

"Christ Morgana! No I haven't hurt her, she was upset about something and wouldn't tell me why. I'm seeing her tomorrow though, she has something she needs to tell me."

"Oh my god, Arthur have you gotten her pregnant?"

"No! We haven't even had sex yet Morgana!"

"Okay, good."

Morgana made her way to the front door to leave but turned around.

"And remember Arthur, if you hurt Merlin, you will never have children…or even sex for that matter."

She sent him a smile before leaving Arthur's flat.


	13. Sunday, January 13th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 13

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days

**Word count: **1,134

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Sunday 13****th**** January 2013 **

Arthur arrived at Merlin's flat just before twelve and knocked twice on the door. He waited a few seconds before a click came from the other side and the door was opened to reveal Merlin.

She wore a large baggy plain blue top that stopped around mid thigh and Arthur couldn't help but glance down at her milky legs. She grinned as she realised where he was staring.

"Would you like to come in or are you just going to continue to stare at my legs."

"Can I do both?" he smirked in reply.

Merlin grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him inside her flat. She walked into her kitchen and called out. "Do you want tea or coffee?"

"Tea, milk, no sugar, please."

A few minutes later Merlin reentered the lounge carrying two cups of tea, she handed Arthur the red mug and placed her blue mug on the coffee table. She sat down in one corner of the sofa and Arthur sat next to her. After taking a sip of his tea he spoke.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Merlin? You sounded very upset on the phone." She sighed and looked down at her lap.

"My boss."

"Will?"

She nodded. "Yes, well once upon a time we were in a relationship, it was good and he was nice we had been friends for a long time before and then one day he asked me out and one thing turned to another and shortly after we became a couple. It wasn't until our relationship became…sexual…that it went downhill…"

Arthur immediately perked up at this, if he had hurt her…

"Merlin, what did he do to you? Did he hurt you or…do something you didn't want him to do or what?" Arthur asked.

"He was fine, it was, for both of us, the first sexual relationship…we were eighteen, too young my mum said…" Arthur blushed and looked down in embarrassment as he remember very well that he had lost his virginity when only fifteen, and that relationship had only been a month long. "After we had, had sex…he hated me around other men."

She picked up her cup of tea and took a sip before settling back into the sofa and continuing her story.

"He would be jealous, but would never confront the men and tell them to leave me alone…he was abusive towards me, not physically, most of the time, mainly verbally."

Arthur was shocked to say the least, how could anyone treat Merlin like that, how could anyone treat any woman like that!?

"He hurt you." Merlin nodded glumly. Arthur closed his eyes, trying to control his emotions, he didn't want to overreact, although he didn't see how that was possible given the situation.

"Nobody should do that to you Merlin, did you tell anyone?" Merlin shook her head. "Why?"

"I don't know…Will was my first serious relationship, I guess this was what I thought a relationship was like, love…sex…and arguments? Maybe a bit of violence?"

"Love, yes, Sex….after time and never violence and very rarely arguments, what made you break it off with him?"

"Morgana." And for once in his life Arthur felt positively about his sister, he would have to do something for, buy her something? He'd think of that later.

"What did she say or do?"

Merlin placed her cup on the table and shuffled across to she could rest her head on Arthur's shoulder.

"By the time I met Morgana I was working with Will in the bar, instead of going into further education. One day Morgana came in with her friends and she saw Will shouting at me…"

* * *

_Will was arguing with me, again, I cant remember what it was about, but somewhere in the argument he picked up the closest thing next to him, which happened to be a glass and threw what was inside it all over me and then walked away. _

_I was close to tears, but wouldn't let them fall. I grabbed a cloth and used it to clean my face and top and then my hair, which was done up in an untidy bun, Will never let me wear it down. _

_"You shouldn't let your boss treat you like that." Morgana had said to me. _

_I looked up to see Morgana, of course then I didn't know her, but I looked away, ashamed?_

_"He's not my boss…well he is but he's also my boyfriend."_

_"Your Boyfriend?! and he treats you like that?" _

_I shrugged, I didn't know what to say, all couples argued right?_

_"Well he shouldn't, you should break it off with him if that is how he treats you!"_

_"I cant…" I mumbled, I wasn't used to speaking to people, Will hardly ever let me speak to people, even women!_

_"And why not!?" I learned from that moment she was very demanding. _

_"I just…can't." I heard her sigh but I refused to turn around. _

_"Look I'll leave you my number whenever you want to talk, please, just call." _

_I decided to turn around and watched as the dark haired woman scribbled down a number on a napkin nearby and handed it to me. _

_"My name's Morgana, and you are?"_

_"Merlin." I smiled, for what felt like the first time in months. _

* * *

"After that we talked nearly every single day, she even got me out of the house sometimes and treated me, took me shopping and to the cinema and stuff…" Merlin paused before continuing. "About 3 months after, Morgana convinced me to dump Will and she offered to pay for a house or a flat for me to live in, I didn't want her to use loads of her money so I chose this place, its all I need."

"How come you stayed working for him then, after you broke up?" Arthur questioned.

"I needed the job and with hardly any qualifications, I couldn't get another one soon and I needed the money to support myself."

"Did you date anyone after?"

"Yes, but never for long Will would scare them away…."

"And have you ever…had, it with someone other than Will." Arthur asked, slightly nervous.

"No, I like to wait until I'm quite far into a relationship for that…and Will scare then off within the first few months or so…" Merlin sigh.

Neither spoke afterwards just sat listening to each others breathing and the low voices on the television. After what seemed seconds but was really hours, Arthur spoke up.

"I better be leaving…" Arthur made to leave but Merlin grabbed his shoulder.

"No, please stay the night." she pleaded, although trying not to seem too desperate.

"It wouldn't really be app-" Arthur started.

"You could sleep on the sofa, please Arthur…"

Arthur smiled and planted a kiss on Merlin's forehead.

"Okay I'll stay…"


	14. Monday, January 14th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 14

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Morning

**Word count: **343

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Monday 14****th**** January 2012**

Arthur groaned at the ache in his back as his sat up on the uncomfortable sofa. It took him a few moments to realise that he's wasn't in his penthouse but in Merlin's flat. He sat properly on the sofa and reached for the remote on the coffee table.

"Sleep well?" Merlin said with a smug smile as she walked in the living room and into the kitchen looking over at him.

"Very well." he lied.

"Liar." Merlin said, knowing for a fact that he was lying. "I've sleep on that sofa enough times to know the back ache it causes when you wake up."

Arthur went to disagree but let out a small grunt of pain and Merlin laughed lightly.

"Well maybe next time you can sleep at the end of my bed." Merlin teased, turning around and heating up the coffee machine.

"And the time after that…?" Arthur teased back and a small blush coloured Merlin's cheeks and she looked over her shoulder at Arthur and gave him a teasing look and smiled and he winked at her.

She stepped out of the kitchen a few moments later with two cups of coffee and handed one over to Arthur.

"Thank you for staying the night Arthur, it meant a lot to me…I've never told anyone that much about my life, well apart from Morgana." Merlin said.

"Well then I feel honoured that you have such trust in me." Arthur answered truthfully.

Merlin leaned down and kiss Arthur quickly.

"Well, I have to go to my place and pick up some clean clothes and go to work." Arthur said, standing up from the sofa and drinking his coffee as fast as he could without burning his tongue and his mouth.

"Oh my god work, I forgot."

"Merlin, it's okay, you don't have to go into work today."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure."

"Thank you Arthur." she said and kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"And you." Arthur said, finishing her coffee, handing it to Merlin. "Thank you, bye!"

"Bye!"


	15. Tuesday, January 15th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 15

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Sex

**Word count: **926

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Tuesday 15****th**** January 2012**

Merlin and Arthur had, had been talking on the phone for two hours, Arthur had given her today off of work just to make sure she was okay, and she would be coming to work tomorrow.

"I'm really worried about the job tomorrow Arthur, I mean it'll be fun, you and me working together but what if I'm rubbish and make mistakes…you'll have to fire me!" Merlin whined, dropping down onto her sofa.

"I could never fire you Merlin, plus I'm sure you'll be fantastic and I will cover up any errors you make, plus its only sample maths, I'm sure you can do that." Arthur replied.

"Well yes I aced Maths at school."

"Yes I know." Merlin didn't speak for a moment and Arthur wondered if she was still there. "Merlin?"

"How do you know I was good at maths?" Merlin questioned.

"I looked up your records…including your school ones."

"Stalker!" Merlin laughed.

"I needed to check if you have any criminal records! That and I guess I wanted to know a little more about you." Arthur admitted.

"Arthur you could have just asked me, I would tell you anything." Merlin said truthfully.

"Well…go on then." Arthur said and Merlin smiled on the other side of the phone.

"Well my full name is Merlin Emrys, I don't have a middle name…for some reason, I was born in Northern Ireland on January 1st 1986 and moved to England when I was a few weeks old, my mother is Hunith and my father was Balinor."

"Was?" Arthur interrupted.

"My father died when I was eighteen…" noticing Merlin didn't continue Arthur understood she didn't want to talk about her father.

"Merlin? I'm sorry…just continue." Arthur pleaded.

"Well you know nearly everything else having looked at my records…stalker…what about you?"

"Me?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes, you." Merlin laughed slightly, Arthur was a bit dense at times, as Morgana had told her.

"Well, I'm Arthur Uther Pendragon and I was born on 11th October 1983 in Devon, England and moved to London almost straight afterwards…my father is called Uther and he owns the restaurant chains and gave me a few, although sometimes makes me do work for his…my mother was called Ygraine, she died giving birth to me, which is why we moved straight away."

"Arthur, I'm sorry." Merlin said, her voice matching her words.

"Thank you Merlin…after we moved, my father was filled with grief and went through many relationships, which was how Morgana was born, but the woman had died in a car crash when Morgana was still small and my father had taken her in."

"What about your schooling?" Merlin asked.

"I got A's in all of my subjects apart from Maths and PE where I achieved A*'s." Arthur said slightly smugly.

"And what about relationships…?" Merlin asked, but inside asked herself I she really wanted to know about Arthur's previous relationships, but she had told him, hers so it was only fair to hear about his.

"Merlin…"

"Please Arthur…I promise I wont get or be mad…Morgana's told me things about you I just…want to hear everything from you." Merlin pleaded.

"Fine…I had my first girlfriend when I was fourteen, it lasted a year and to be perfectly honest I don't remember her name, it ended because she moved…when I was fifteen I met a girl, starting dating and…"

"You had sex with her…" Merlin added, voice low.

"Yes, at the time I thought it was good, it made me cool all of that…but know looking back I wish I had waited." Arthur admitted.

"I know…a few times at school I was almost pressured into doing it…but I didn't do it." Merlin confessed.

"Yes well considering my friends at the time, I'm surprised I wasn't younger…the relationship only lasted three weeks after before I dumped her. My next girlfriend I dated until I was eighteen, it was sexual." Arthur paused before continuing. "My next girlfriend I dated until I was nineteen, her name was Sophia…she cheated on me, that's why we broke up."

"Is Sophia that model from Camelot Fashion Weekly?" Merlin asked curiously, she recongised the name and given it was Arthur she wouldn't be surprised if he had dated her.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." She lied.

"My next girlfriend was together with me until I was twenty-one…it was sort of a publicity stunt." Arthur admitted shamefully.

"Arthur how could you do such a thing?" Merlin said shocked.

"It was my fathers idea, he was desperate for our family name to become bigger, it did but I couldn't handle being in a fake relationship, during it we saw other people, well I slept with other people…after the relationship ended with her…Elena…I dated three other women before dating a woman named Vivian, she was my longest relationship, I matured enough and dumped her in September…2012." Arthur stopped, regarding how much he had spoken and wondered if Merlin had took it all in.

"Merlin?"

"How many people have you slept with…?" was her simple reply.

Arthur was slightly stunned by the answer but could not say he hadn't been expecting the question. "Um, sixteen." she swallow slightly, that was more than one person a year since he'd been sexually active.

After not receiving an answer from Merlin after a while, he said her name. "Merlin?"

"I'll see you tomorrow Arthur." she stuttered.

"Merlin?"

"Goodbye."

He was going to speak again but the line was dead, Merlin had hung up on him. Hes sighed dropping the phone to the floor and covering his face with his hands.


	16. Wednesday, January 16th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 16

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, First Day

**Word count: **555

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Wednesday 16****th**** January 2013**

Merlin dressed in a hurry, putting on business clothes, a button up white shirt, blazer and skirt that finished just above her knees and small non-heeled shoes, because she hated heels. She was really nervous about today and really wished that she hadn't hung up on Arthur yesterday, she knew he would bring it up today and she didn't want to be mad or upset at him but she really was, sixteen people! She had been told he slept around a bit, bit still, she had only had one sexual partner.

She put her hair up in a bun, by instinct, and was happy to see that it went neater than normal. She picked up her shoulder bag, containing her needed objects for the day and make her way to the nearest bus stop.

A few minutes before nine Merlin stood outside Arthur's office, and couldn't decide whether to knock or to just enter the room. Her choices were taken from her when Arthur, dressed very smartly…and very sexily, Merlin admitted, opened the door.

"Merlin!" He said, as if he was surprised to see her, she did say that she would be here today.

"Hello Arthur." She said calmly with a smile.

"I didn't think you were coming." Arthur said and Merlin rolled her eyes, she knew he would say this.

"I said I was going to be here today Arthur, I wouldn't lie." Merlin pushed passed and muttered something under her breath with Arthur heard but chose to ignore. "Plus I really need the money."

"Merlin about last night…"

"Arthur please, I don't want to talk about I may end up saying something that I don't mean…I came here to work, so, can we do just that please?" Arthur didn't respond just nodded and walked over to his desk and Merlin walked over, to what she assumed to be her desk.

The rest of the day was filled with small talk and an awkward touch or two when Merlin would get to get something at the same time Arthur did, they would touch and look into each others eyes and their bodies would almost betray their minds.

* * *

At lunch Merlin was glad to have a bit of time away from Arthur to collect her thought. She went to the restaurant kitchens below the offices to order some lunch.

"Excuse me?" Merlin asked a tall, mousy brown hair man.

"I'm here to collect my lunch." She said, her voice going higher at the end as if she were asking a question.

"Oh, you must be Merlin." the man said.

"Yes, I must be…and you are?"

"Leon." the man held out his hand and Merlin shook if before realising where she had heard that name before.

"Morgana's boyfriend?" Merlin asked, and knew she was right when Leon's cheeks turned pink.

"Yes, that's me, and you're Arthurs girlfriend." Leon responded, and Merlin felt herself blush.

"Yes." she said shyly.

Leon picked up a sandwich from the counter he was working at and handed it to her.

"I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will, thank you Leon." Merlin smiled.

Merlin was glad to have finally met Leon, he seemed like a nice man, now she just had to endure the rest of the day with Arthur, she hated it like this but still felt…hurt? over last night.


	17. Thursday, January 17th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 17

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Sixteen

**Word count: **329

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Thursday 17****th**** January 2013**

Arthur opened the door to his penthouse and when the door was closed behind him he leaned against and tilted his head back. Today had been just like yesterday, Merlin had only talked to him professionally and barely looked at him.

He was taken out of his thoughts by a voice in the next room.

"Yes…really!? Sixteen!?..." It was Morgana, and by the sound of the conversation she was talking to Merlin.

"Yes okay….I understand…don't worry Merlin I wont hurt him, well….No? Okay, goodbye."

Arthur moved away from the door and pulled off his tie, dropping it on the sofa before walking into the kitchen. He needed tea…no something stronger, but not too much stronger…coffee? Yes that would do just nicely.

"Sixteen!" Morgana exclaimed from behind him and he sighed.

"Yes, Morgana, sixteen." he answered, fully knowing what she was referring to.

"Sixteen!" she repeated herself.

"Yes Morgana!" he said, turning around to face his sister. "I take it you've talked to Merlin."

"Yes and she's very upset." Morgana stated.

"Morgana I cant help my past, but I can make sure that I change my future, and I'm going to do that for Merlin." Arthur admitted.

"Well tell her that, don't just let her wallow in her sorrow Arthur!"

"I would if she'd let me!" Arthur shouted back.

"You're a man Arthur, stand up for yourself, tell Merlin you are going to talk to her and talk to her!"

"Fine Morgana I will talk to her tomorrow, okay!?" Arthur said.

"Yes." Morgana said, very proud of herself.

"Now get out of my flat." Arthur turned around to continue making his strong coffee. "Don't even know how you got my keys…"

"I have my ways." Morgana smirked.

"Oh, Really?" Arthur said looking over his shoulder at her with an eyebrow raised and she glared at him.

"Not like that Arthur…I'm not you." she added harshly and his eyes widened.

"Goodnight Arthur." Morgana said before leaving Arthur alone in the kitchen.


	18. Friday, January 18th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 18

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Talk

**Word count: **564

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Friday 18****th**** January 2013**

Merlin had arrived a few minutes before nine and sat down at her desk not even acknowledge that he was here.

"Merlin, I-"

"The restaurant in…Basle Road hasn't made a lot of money this month, 10% less than last month, many people are not going there due to it being such a small restaurant, maybe we can use some extra money from the restaurant here and the one in St. Leo's to pay for an extension on to the property?" Merlin asked. She had really taken into her role, which Arthur was happy about but not when he wanted to talk about personal matters.

"Merlin, we can discuss that later please, can we just talk about us now?" Arthur nearly begged. He got a sigh and a roll of Merlin's eyes as his response.

"I know I've slept with a lot of people, that's the type of person that I _was _I'm doing it differently now, for you Merlin, I don't want you to be gone next month like most of my previous girlfriends were, I want you to stay for a long time Merlin."

Merlin was leaning back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest with a large grin on her face and Arthur knew she was happy with him again.

"I'm sorry I over reacted, but I mean that's a lot of people to me and I believe in long meaningful relationships and I thought that I was just going to be that to you…" Merlin's smiled faded as she admitted how she felt.

Arthur walked over to her desk and leaned over it, his palms resting on the desk.

"You will not be _anything_ like my previous relationships…I love you."

Arthur captured her lips and Merlin cupped his cheeks kissing him back passionately, missing kissing him after two days.

"Arthur, I…oh." The two pulled back at the sound of the new voice.

Merlin glanced around Arthur's person to see middle aged man stood at the door.

"Well who's this then?" The man said sending a small smile in Merlin's direction.

"Father," _Father!? _"This is my girlfriend, Merlin." the man looked not the least bit surprise but held out her hand to Merlin.

"Well, Hello Merlin it's a pleasure to meet you." Merlin stood up and shook her hand.

"Likewise, Mr. Pendragon."

"Well Arthur," Uther said turning her head to look at his son. "I came here to discuss the matters about the restaurant in Basle Road"

"Actually Father, Merlin had an idea proposed to solve that matter." Both turned to her.

"Um, yes we could use some money from the restaurants that are earning more than enough money and use it to renovate the restaurant because it is quite small…"

"That's an excellent idea!" Uther exclaimed and elbowed Arthur in the stomach. "She's very good Arthur, I hope you plan to keep her."

Merlin blushed and Arthur smirked and walked around to Merlin and held her hip and pushed her against his side.

"I mostly certainly do Father."

"Well I best be on my way, Goodbye Arthur, Merlin." Uther said, heading towards the door to leave.

"And I you, Mr. Pendragon."

Merlin leaned her head into Arthur's chest missing their closeness.

"He likes you…that is a very good sign."

"Is it?"

"Yes, he normally despises my girlfriends."

"I'm glad he likes me then."

They both smiled at each other and kissed.


	19. Saturday, January 19th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 19

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Bite

**Word count: **306

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Saturday 19****th**** January 2013**

Their day at work had been fairly bland if they were both honest. Uther had phoned and confirmed the renovation on the restaurant and Merlin and Arthur had sorted out the money needed and paid for it but apart from that they had nothing to do.

Merlin moved away from her desk and walked towards Arthur's.

"I'm so bored." she sighed before dumping herself onto Arthur's lap and buried her head into his chest and he chuckled and kissed her scented, raven hair.

She turned around in his lap so she straddled him and she leaned in and kissed the base of his neck, and then his Adam's apple which bobbed as he swallowed and Merlin chuckled slightly kissing the underside of his jaw before moving to his lip, but did not kiss him.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he replied and leaned forward kissing her gently before building up passion.

Arthur broke their kiss and Merlin made a slight noise of disapproval and Arthur chuckled as he moved his kisses to her neck. He bite down slightly and Merlin gasped.

After a little while he pulled back and smirked at the sight of the love bite he had made.

"What have you done?" Merlin asked, worried at the evil smirk that had appeared on Arthur's face. He only smirked wider at her question.

"Have you given me a hickey?" Merlin exclaimed and blushed a deep red.

"Don't look so embarrassed Merlin."

"…I've never had a hickey before…" Merlin admitted

"Really?" Arthur asked and Merlin nodded and blushed deeper. Arthur grinned, very happy that he'd given Merlin her first love bite and attached himself back onto her neck and she groaned, feeling Arthur giving her a second one. She rolled her eyes, he was going to turn into one huge possessive prat.


	20. Sunday, January 20th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 20

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Birthday

**Word count: **327

**Disclaimer:**Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Sunday 20****th**** January 2013**

Merlin and Arthur had needed to patch some work up at the office so the two had gone in early in the morning to stay for a few hours and make sure everything was ready for next week.

Arthur checked his emails and found one that caught his attention, an invitation for a night out in a pub for his friend Percival's birthday.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, looking over Arthur's shoulder.

"An invite for Percival's 28th birthday."

"Who's Percival?" Merlin asked, looking at Arthur now instead of his laptop.

"A friend, who I met in Uni."

"Was he one of the three that was with you in the pub when we met?" Merlin asked.

"No that was Gwaine, Leon and Elyan."

"So I haven't met Percival?"

"No."

"Could I?" Merlin asked.

"I don't see why not…it does say I can bring a date if I want and what could be a better date than my girlfriend." Arthur said leaning backwards and looking up at Merlin. She smiled at his statement and kissed him.

"Where and when is it?" Merlin questioned.

"Its Saturday 26th January, the day before Percival's actual birthday and it is at 8pm till Midnight at…oh…" Arthur drifted off.

"What is it?" Merlin said, looking over his shoulder and reading where this happening was and realised why Arthur had said 'oh'...it was at the pub that Will owned.

"Merlin, we don't have to go if you-"

"No Arthur it's your friend we have to go, I'll just ignore him if he comes near me or tries to talk to me."

"As long as you're sure Merlin."

"I am Arthur, plus I want to meet your friends…I don't have many myself so, it would be nice to meet new people."

Arthur smiled at how honest she was to him and pulled her down so that he could kiss her.

"I'll email back and tell him he can expect me and my girlfriend there." Merlin smiled and walked back to her desk to continue with her work.


	21. Monday, January 21st

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 21

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Grave

**Word count: **257

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Monday 21****st**** January 2013**

"Arthur?" Merlin said and Arthur turned his head away from his work.

"Yes, Merlin?" he asked.

"Can I leave early today?"

"Why?"

"Because, I…" Merlin stopped speaking and Arthur could see then how upset she looked.

"Merlin what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Arthur, I just would like to leave early…please."

"Of course." He agreed and she left not a moment later.

* * *

Whilst he was driving home he noticed Merlin walking down the road and spotted her going into the graveyard.

He parked his car in the closest available spot and followed Merlin to the graveyard.

The graveyard was empty save for himself and Merlin who was hunched over a grave, her shoulder shaking with what he assumed to be her crying or sobbing. He debated whether or not to go over to her, but in the end decided to go and comfort her.

When he had walked up to her, he looked over her shoulder and saw the name 'Balinor Emrys' written on the gravestone….Merlin's father.

"Merlin…"

Merlin stood up and turned around and Arthur could see her tear stained face and new tears building up in her eyes. Before he could speak again Merlin had wrapped her arms around his neck and was crying into his chest. Not knowing what to say he simply kissed her head and stroked her hair.

"Come on Merlin, lets get you home, it looks like its going to rain."

Merlin nodded against his chest and he lead her out of the graveyard and into his car before rain began to pour heavily.


	22. Tuesday, January 22nd

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 22

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary:**A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Bed

**Word count: **243

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Tuesday 22****nd**** January 2013**

Merlin slowly woke up, noticing that the sheets around her and the mattress underneath her were much more softer and more comfortable than she remembered. She opened her eyes and looked up at the white ceiling, which was very weird considering that her ceiling had been a light shade of purple before.

Still trying to wake from her slumber she turned to his side and noticed someone lying next to her, as she awoke more she saw it was Arthur.

Her eyes widened and she jumped sending off the side of the bed, making a thud which woke up Arthur.

"W-What?" Arthur said confused and then noticed Merlin lying on the floor rubbing her side.

"Merlin are you okay?"

"What am I doing in your bed?" Merlin asked now noticing she wasn't in her room and this must have been Arthur's.

"I found you at the graveyard yesterday and went to take you home but you said you didn't want to be alone so I took you back to my place." Arthur explained.

"Oh…we didn't…" she made a gesture with her hand and Arthur understood what she was trying to say.

"No Merlin we didn't. Now come on, let's make you some breakfast before we go to work, you are far too thin."

Merlin looked down at her small body and back up at to Arthur.

"I'm not that skinny."

Arthur just laughed at her unbelieving expression and walked out of the bedroom.


	23. Wednesday, January 23rd

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 23

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Shopping

**Word count: **405

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Wednesday 23****rd**** January 2013**

Merlin had ended up staying another night at Arthur's and had phoned Morgana last night asking her too bring her some clothes. After Merlin saying she'd like it if she could spend some more nights around Arthur's he had taken most of the clothes, that Morgana was more than happy to buy, and put them in his huge walk in wardrobe.

Morgana at first thought they had taken 'the next step' in their relationship, but the two had said they merely wanted to spend a little more time together, so Arthur had also moved some clothes into Merlin's flat this morning on their way to work.

"Morgana went really out on her shopping." Merlin said admiring her new top, a silk button up red top which was slightly see through, so she wore a white vest top underneath. "This must have cost quite a lot…it's silk!"

"Morgana has been given unlimited access to Father's credit cards and bank details, she splurges out her woman and she's glad to have a 'girlfriend' to splurge on." Arthur said and Merlin groaned.

"I'm going to get a hell of a lot of clothes aren't I?"

Arthur laughed. "Clothes, shoes, jewelry, make-up, you name it she'll buy it." just as Arthur finished speaking Merlin's phone rang out.

"Hello?" Merlin answered, not checking the caller ID, so didn't know who was calling her.

"I'm fine, Morgana how are you?" Arthur rolled his eyes at the mention of his sister and turned back to his computer reading an email from his father.

"I cant Morgana I'm working." …. "No I cant!" …. "Morgana!" …. "No!" …."Goodbye." Merlin pressed the end button and put her phone onto her desk.

"What did Morgana want?"

"She wanted me to go shopping with her."

"When?"

"Now."

"She does know your working…right?"

"I told her I was but she told me to come any way…does she even have a job?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Yes she does, she works for some fashion magazine, her job includes shopping and reviewing the items she's brought as well as the shop she brought them from."

"Wow…sounds like the perfect job for her."

"Yes and not only does she get to keep everything she buys, she gets a buying allowance."

"How much?"

"£10,000 a month…or is it a week?"

"£10,000 a month!? That is still a hell of a lot of money."

"Not to Morgana…"

"Christ…" Merlin muttered and Arthur laughed.


	24. Thursday, January 24th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 24

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Nosebleed

**Word count: **208

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Thursday 24****th**** January 2013**

Merlin was storming around the office, early on Thursday morning. She rummaged through each and everyone of her draws and the cabinets around her. Why?…Arthur had no idea.

"Merlin are you okay?"

"No!"

"Okay…"

"I cant find it!"

"Cant find what?" Arthur asked, leaving his desk and walking over to where Merlin was currently standing.

"An important bank statement I had to send to Uther!...Ugh!" Merlin threw her arms up in frustration hitting something as she did so. Looking behind her she noticed she had hit Arthur.

"Oh god…Arthur, are you okay?" Merlin asked concerned as Arthur had a pained expression on his face and he was holding his nose. He pulled back to see blood on his hands and Merlin could see a bit of blood dripping from his nose.

"Oh, Christ Arthur! I'm so sorry!"

Arthur winced at the blood and Merlin sat him down at his desk and shoved tissues at his face.

"Merlin, Merlin! I'm fine please…it's okay." Merlin was going to reply but the sound of nearby laughter drew her attention away from Arthur. They both faced the door to see Morgana bright red from laughing.

"Oh Merlin you have to do that again." Was all Morgana could say before she continued laughing.


	25. Friday, January 25th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 25

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Sushi

**Word count: **282

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Friday 25****th**** January 2013**

Merlin had found the documents she needed earlier this morning, focusing mainly on Arthur's nosebleed yesterday she didn't have time to find them.

She had just typed up and e-mailed each document to Uther, only taking her to midday, and now she had nothing to do.

She glanced over at Arthur who was hunched over his laptop, concentrating on whatever he was reading and typing. She fake sighed trying to get Arthur's attention but he refused it to her.

She got up from her desk and walked in front of Arthur but still he didn't pay attention to her. Boredom taking over herself she moved around and sat on Arthur's lap blocking his view of the screen.

"Merlin!"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I'm trying to work! What do you want?"

"I'm bored, I have nothing to do…What are you doing anyway?"

"With your suggestion we making the restaurant bigger, we can make more money and over time we will have enough money to open up a new restaurant…so I'm looking for buildings or business up for sell that we-"

"You mean I." Arthur rolled his eyes and continued.

"Can turn into a new restaurant, maybe one with a different…theme?"

"How about a Sushi bar?" Merlin suggested.

"Yes! A proper sushi bar like the one in Harrods!"

"The one in Harrods? What that really posh, really expensive place in Knightsbridge?"

"Yes…why?"

"Oh…I just don't know what its looks like I've never been there…no point looking somewhere where you cant buy anything."

"Well maybe I can take you on a shopping trip there sometime."

"I'd like that." Merlin said and leaned in kissing his lips quickly. "that is if Morgana doesn't take me there first!"


	26. Saturday, January 26th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 26

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Vivien

**Word count: **220

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Saturday 26****th**** January 2013 **

Merlin walked into the kitchens looking for Leon to collect her and Arthur's lunch and found him talking to Morgana, instead of interrupting their conversation, she stood by the kitchen door and out of sight.

"I heard Vivien was here yesterday?" Morgana said.

"Yes looking for Arthur…again." Leon sighed, it sounded like this 'Vivien' came here a lot looking for Arthur and, wait a minute wasn't that they name of one of Arthur's previous girlfriends?

"Who's Vivien?" Merlin spoke up and Morgana and Leon jumped slightly.

"Merlin! What are you doing down here?" Leon asked, trying to distract her from the Vivien thing.

"Isn't that one of Arthur's ex girlfriends?" Merlin asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes…she's been around here a lot recently." Leon said.

"Asking for Arthur?"

"Yes."

"Why?" this time Morgana answered.

"She's obsessed with Arthur, since Arthur broke up with her, she's constantly around here wanting him to take her back!" Morgana said, disgusted.

"Doesn't she know he has a girlfriend?" both shook their heads.

"But, Merlin, if she comes today or any other day…" Morgana turned to Leon. "Send Merlin down to meet her, I'm sure meeting Arthur's new gorgeous girlfriend will tell her she wont be taken back."

Merlin blushed but nodded.

"Next time she's here tell me, I'd like to have a word with her…"


	27. Sunday, January 27th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 27

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Party

**Word count: **964

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Sunday 27****th**** January 2013**

Merlin stood in front of the bathroom mirror in Arthur's flat, looking herself over. She wore a slimming black dress that finished just above her knees and pumps. Her head was up as always but in a neat ponytail.

She was about to turn around to go and meet Arthur in the bedroom to get ready to go but froze when she felt hands touch her shoulders, she relaxed when she saw Arthur's reflection.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Merlin asked not turning around.

"Wondering what was taking you so long." Arthur said.

"I wasn't taking that long!" Merlin exclaimed making Arthur laugh, his hands slipped around her neck and she felt something cold and metal touch her neck, she looked down and saw a gold chain with a gold dragon shape attached to it.

"Arthur…what's this?" Arthur said holding the dragon charm in between her long thin fingers.

"Just a gift." Arthur said kissing her hair. She leaned back into him.

"Thank you."

* * *

Percival, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Morgana were sat around a table at the pub chatting away happily with a round of drinks sat around the table, beers for the men and a red wine for Morgana. Morgana noticed Merlin and Arthur walk into the pub and stood up making everyone look at where she was looking.

"Merlin, Arthur, over here!" She called and the two turned around to see Morgana standing at a table with several men, whom Merlin didn't know, apart from Leon, but assumed they were Arthur's friends especially since they were the men she had seen Arthur with when they had first met. They walked over to the table and sat around next the Leon and Morgana.

"I thought you weren't coming!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Sorry but Merlin was taking forever to get ready." Arthur complained and was rewarded with a slap on the arm by Merlin.

"I didn't take that long!" Merlin responded. Arthur chuckled and turned to Percival and handed him a card.

"Happy birthday, mate."

"Cheers Arthur." Percival said taking the card from him.

"So Arthur, who's the new woman, she seems familiar."

"My names Merlin." Merlin said, eye narrowing at Gwaine.

"She's my girlfriend and she used to work here, we met her on Christmas Eve." Arthur explained.

"Yes I remember, its nice to meet you Merlin I'm Percival." Percival introduced himself.

"I'm Elyan." the dark skinned man said.

"And I'm Gwaine." he said with a wink, making Merlin roll her eyes.

"Are Gwen and Lance not joining us?" Arthur asked openly.

"No they're still on their honeymoon." Leon answered.

"Gwen and Lance?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"Friends." Arthur shortly replied and Merlin nodded.

* * *

The rest of the night was full of chatter and drinks, and by late at night everyone was pretty much drunk out of their minds. Gwaine was flirting heavily with Merlin and she had slapped him twice but he still didn't get the hint. Leon and Morgana had left not long ago and everyone else was on the small Dancefloor that the pub provided.

Arthur had his arms hooked around Merlin's waist and she had hers around his neck. They slowly swayed along with the slow music and Merlin nested her head onto his chest.

Arthur looked over to the bar to see Will glaring at him, he could only offered a half drunk smirk and laughter at him.

"Arthur, what ya laughing at?" Merlin said drunkenly.

"Nothing," Arthur said. "You sound hammered maybe we should leave."

"No, no, no." Merlin chanted, shaking her head like a young child.

"Yes." Arthur said firmly. "Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, me and Merlin are leaving." he shouted over to the others how waved and chanted goodbye.

He held an arm around Merlin's hip and walked her outside to get some fresh air to help sober her, and him, up. He pulled out his mobile to call for a taxi and as soon as he hung up Merlin was all over him.

"Am I going back to yours?" Merlin asked grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Yes, I need to keep an eye on you…you're very drunk."

"Nah, 'm not." Merlin slurred. Before Arthur could reply a taxi pulled by and the driver wound down the window.

"Taxi for Pendragon."

"Yes, that's me." Arthur replied and helped Merlin into the back of the taxi, making sure she was buckled in before the taxi driver drove off.

The whole ride back to Arthur's flat, Merlin had been touching his chest and his legs and Arthur had tried not to react to her touch but she was a very touchy affectionate drunk.

After Merlin had nearly fallen flat on her face when she tried to get out of the taxi, Arthur had decided to carry Merlin up to his flat only putting her down to open and close doors.

After dumping her on the bed he tried to get her clothes off to dress her in night clothes.

"Ah, tryin' ter git me oyt av me clothes are we? Arthur!" Merlin said in her Irish accent.

"Irish accent comes through when you're turned on Merlin?"

"Ah, shut up!" Merlin said giggling.

Arthur didn't reply only continued undressing her and dressing her into her night clothes, a small blush on his face from seeing her in her bra and knickers.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water." Arthur said and Merlin only groaned in response and snuggled herself further into the bed.

By the time Arthur came back into the room with the glass of water Merlin was fast asleep, so far under the bed he could only see the top of her head. He placed the glass on the bedside table and walked into the bathroom to get ready to join her.


	28. Monday, January 28th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 28

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Hangover

**Word count: **345

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Monday 28****th**** January 2013**

Merlin woke with a massive headache, her body felt heavy and like it sagged. She groaned as she moved her muscles turning to lie on her back.

"Morning." Arthur smirked from beside her.

Merlin looked at him, shirtless lying on his front and then noted her clothes scattered around on the bedroom floor. Her eyes widened and she nearly fell off the bed.

"Jesus, my head."

"Would you like some aspirin?"

"Yes, please." Merlin said after trying to nod but realising it was too painful. Arthur got out of bed and walked out of the kitchen to get her some fresh water and some aspirin. Merlin was slightly relived but a tiny bit saddened to see that Arthur wore boxers.

He came in a few minutes later with a glass of water and some aspirin and handed them to Merlin who swallowed it with a large gulp of water and then placed the half empty glass on the bedside table next to her.

"Oh god, how much did I drink?"

"About the same as everyone else had…put together." Arthur admitted realising how much he has let Merlin drink and hated himself for doing so. "Oh, god, sorry." he apologised.

"Its okay, just never let me drink that much again, please! I cant handle another morning like this."

"Okay, lightweight." Arthur laughed.

"Shut up I cant help it!" Merlin said, she tried to slap Arthur but moaned at the ache in her arms.

"I also learned something _very _interesting last night." Arthur teased and Merlin gave him a confused and slightly worried look so Arthur explained. "Your Irish accent comes through when you get turned on." Arthur smirked at the bright red blush that covered her cheeks and ears.

"Oh my god." she said before holding her head in her hands. "We didn't do anything did we?"

"No, I wouldn't take advantage of you like that, so, breakfast?"

"Please." she smiled.

"Remember, we still have to go to work this morning." He called from the other room and Merlin's head hit the pillow as she groaned.


	29. Tuesday, January 29th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 29

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt:**365 Days, Text

**Word count: **315

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Tuesday 29****th**** January 2013**

Merlin had nearly fully recovered by the next morning but she still had to work that morning which made her feel sick, she had, had the worst time concentrating yesterday but hopefully today would be better. She rolled over in her and Arthur's bed to see that he wasn't there, she looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table to see that it was almost eleven in the morning. She was late for work! Why hadn't Arthur woken her up?

She was about to jump up and run to the closet to get ready for work, when she noticed a folded up piece of paper on the table. She picked it up and opened it.

Merlin,

As a slight 'punishment' I phoned Morgana and told her I was giving you the day off so you two could spend some time together. Have fun!

Arthur xx

"Oh, you bast-"

"Merlin!" Morgana shouted from the living room. Christ, I didn't even hear her come in.

"I'm in the bedroom!" she shouted. Morgana walked in and sighed.

"Merlin you are not even dressed yet! Come on we have a hell of a lot of shopping to do! I'll pick out your clothes for today." Morgana said before walking into Merlin's closet.

* * *

Later that day, in the evening Arthur sat alone watching the television when he got a text from Merlin.

* * *

From: Merlin,

To: Arthur,

Staying at mine tonight, see you tomorrow, thanks a lot for today! – M

* * *

Arthur couldn't help but laugh and text back.

* * *

From: Arthur,

To: Merlin,

No problem! See you tomorrow, miss you. – A, x

* * *

Only a minute later Arthur's phone buzzed again with a response.

* * *

From: Merlin,

To: Arthur,

Yeah, yeah, you too. – M, x

* * *

Arthur put his phone back on the table and make his way to the bedroom to get himself ready to go to sleep.


	30. Wednesday, January 30th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 30

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days

**Word count: **293

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Wednesday 30****th**** January 2013**

Arthur was looking through his computer files, sorting them out when Merlin opened the door to their office. He looked up and nearly bust out laughing at the sight of a drenched Merlin.

"Don't laugh! I'm still not happy with you." Merlin warned, taking off her thin coat and throwing it over the back of her chair. "Do you have any idea how heavy it's raining!?" Merlin exclaimed and Arthur couldn't help but chuckle.

"If you had stayed round mine last night I could have given you a lift into work, but no you had to go back to yours."

"I'm paying for my flat I may as well bloody use it!" She exclaimed, irritated as her fringe, the only bit of hair that was down, stuck to her forehead. "And, and!" she yelled. "I hate you!"

"…Why?" Arthur asked and Merlin did a small, almost fake, laugh.

"Because you stuck me with Morgana for the whole day yesterday!"

"Well maybe if you woke up on time, I wouldn't have had to make that decision."

"I hate you."

"I love you too." Arthur replied and continued with his work while Merlin complained on how she wasn't going to get dry and that she was going to get a cold.


	31. Thursday, January 31st

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 31

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days

**Word count: **268

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Thursday 31****st**** January 2013**

Arthur's alarm clock went off at 7, waking them both up. Arthur jumped out of bed, far too active for so early in the morning, and made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

Merlin groaned and pulled the blankets over her head, not wanting to move from the bed. Her head hurt and her nose was bunged up as well as her body feeling like it had been left in a freezer for a day.

The door to the bathroom opened and Arthur walked in, in just his white boxer shorts, giving Merlin a wonderful view of his toned body.

"Merlin, come on get up."

"No." Merlin said, hiding her head from view.

Arthur walked over to her side of the bed and pulled back the covers. Merlin held her arms around her for warmth and Arthur noticed her shaking slightly.

"Merlin, are you okay?" he asked worried. Merlin didn't answer, she couldn't through her chattering teeth.

Arthur put the blankets back over Merlin and she warmed almost instantly. Arthur pressed the back of his hand to Merlin's forehead. She was much warmer than normal.

"Hm, you're very hot." Merlin gave him a look and Arthur rolled his eyes. "I mean you have a temperature."

"Ugh."

"You might have a cold or maybe it could be worse"

"Your fault, you made me walk in the rain."

"I'm sorry, Merlin." Arthur said and kissed her forehead. "I'll tell you what, you can have the day off, rest, get better."

He kissed her lips quickly and go ready for work, leaving Merlin to rest and hopefully get better.


	32. Friday, February 1st

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 32

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days

**Word count: **566

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Friday 1****st**** February 2013**

Merlin was feeling much better when the next morning came around, only her sniffles remained. She'd finished dressing and stood in front of the small bedroom mirror.

Arthur opened the door and passed Merlin her morning cup of tea.

"You're looking much better this morning." he observed, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks, I feel like it too."

Arthur leaned in for another kiss and one of his hands snaked around and pulled out the hair band that was keeping her hair up in a ponytail. Merlin, holding her tea in one hand, couldn't grab her hair before it fell at her shoulders and polled down her chest and back.

Arthur observed her hair quickly as she put down her tea. Her hair was a mass of beautiful ebony curly hair that ended around mid stomach. Her hair was truly beautiful down. Why didn't she wear it like that?

"Arthur, give me back my hair band!" Merlin yelled bunching her hair into an untidy ponytail, using her hands.

"No, wear your hair down." Arthur said, holding the hair band behind his back, out of Merlin's reach.

"No I'm not wearing my hair down, now give it!" Merlin said, holding her hair up with one hand and holding the other one out for Arthur to put the hair band in.

"Wear your hair down…or I will fire you." Arthur threatened.

Merlin's eyes widened but then she smirked. "If you did that I'd have to go back and work for Will." she retorted.

"You wouldn't." Arthur said lowly.

"Oh…I would and I'd never stay the night at your flat…again."

Arthur handed her back her hair band and Merlin smiled a triumphant smile.

"Thank you." she said and began putting her hair up.

"I don't know why you don't just wear your hair down, it looks beautiful and it makes you look even more gorgeous." he caught her lips once more before exiting the bedroom.

* * *

Merlin walked out into the living room and to the front door where Arthur was stood.

"Your wearing your hair down." Arthur noted.

"Yeah, well, time for a change." Merlin smiled.

Arthur smiled back and the two made their way to work.

* * *

As soon as Merlin walked into the restaurant, a waitress named Emily, whom Merlin liked, complimented her on how beautiful her hair looked.

So did many other waiters and waitresses and the chefs. Even Leon said it looked nice, not wanting to sound like he was flirting as Arthur was stood next to him, and even though they were friends, Arthur had the ability to fire him.

Around midday Merlin and Arthur had Morgana come into their office and spend an hour just talking about Merlin's hair, different hairstyles and how they should go to salons and hairdresser etc.

The look on Merlin's face, clearly showed she did not want to do any of these things, and when Morgana left, Merlin was relieved.

"I told you your hair looks beautiful down, and everyone agrees with me." Arthur smirked.

She picked up a pen from her desk and threw it, hitting Arthur on the head before bouncing off.

"Shut up." She said and walked over to him, to pull him into a deep kiss. "My hair may look beautiful, but I don't feel it, only you make me feel beautiful Arthur." she said before kissing him deeply again.


	33. Saturday, February 2nd

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 33

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Thinking

**Word count: **746

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Saturday 2****nd**** February 2013**

Having her hair down yesterday had been a breath of fresh air and the compliments she had gained had given her a big confidence boast, almost enough to make her feel vain. And it was all because of Arthur.

Things had changed so much since she had met him. She now had him as her boyfriend, a boyfriend who loved her and one that lasted more than a few weeks without being chased off.

Arthur had given her a better, well paid job. She often stayed around his, which was nice, she liked waking up in Arthur's arms. She had gotten friends, of course she had, had friends before but Will made her cut off contact with her friends because he thought they were taking the time away that Merlin and Will could be spending together.

Will was a horrible boyfriend, but now she had Arthur, her sexy, handsome, rich (although she didn't care much for that) kind and loving boyfriend.

She had Morgana, Arthur's sister, who helped her out since she was with Will and even now that she wasn't will him, Morgana was still here. She was kind and helpful especially during her time with Will, although she could do with a few less shopping trips.

Then there were Arthur's friends who had become hers as well. Gwaine, who flirted with Merlin constantly but she knew he wouldn't go any further, he was a loyal friend of Arthur's.

Percival, a tall and big man who looked like could break a boulder with his pinky, but he was actually a big softy. Elyan, whom Merlin didn't know very well, but would like to as he seemed a good bloke.

Leon, Arthur's friend and restaurant chef as well as Morgana's long term boyfriend, Morgana and him had been together for 2 years, 3 in May. He was a very good chef and as equally a good of friend. He complimented her a lot and always made her feel better about herself.

There were also friends of Arthur's whom she had yet to meet. Gwen and Lance. The two that had recently gotten married. They both sounded like good people and it would be nice to have another girl around.

Merlin's life had taken a dramatic turning, but she couldn't have been more happy about it, her life with Will was a kind of hell.

It wasn't long into their relationship when things began to change. One guy asked her to dance at a club and later that night when her and Will had returned her he had slapped her across the face. All she did was have a little fun, she hadn't done anything but dance with him, since Will refused to dance.

Whenever a man flirted with her, she'd know she would be hit at home, Will was too much of a coward to stand up to the man or men.

Soon Merlin found herself losing contact with her friends and even her mother. She wasn't allowed to visit her father's grave because she wasn't allowed out on her own and Will didn't want to go to a cemetery. When Merlin had gone to her father's grave a few days ago that was the first time in years.

Will had taken away her life and Arthur had given it back to her.

But there was one thing she still wanted in this new relationship which she didn't have already and didn't enjoy in her previous relationship.

Sex.

It made her blush when she thought about it. She didn't know why, she wasn't a virgin. Or maybe it was because she hadn't been in a sexual relationship for so long? She really wanted to have sex with Arthur, even though they were only a month or so into their relationship. God, she sounded like a slut.

Morgana would go mental if she found out the two had, had sex. And she didn't want to turn out like Arthur's previous girlfriends…she could wait.

Merlin slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking at Arthur's bare chest. She tilted her head upwards and kissed Arthur's jaw. He slowly began to wake and looked down at Merlin.

"Morning." he yawned.

"Morning to you too." Merlin laughed.

"We'd better get up we've got to be at work in an hour." Arthur said, glancing at the bedside clock.

"Ugh. Work."

"Come on." Arthur chuckled. "Only today and we can relax Sunday."

Merlin smiled and hopped out of bed, ready for today.


	34. Sunday, February 3rd

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 34

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days

**Word count: **265

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Sunday 3****rd**** February 2013**

Today was Sunday, and finally Merlin and Arthur could just relax at Arthur's flat. Merlin had stayed round Arthur's flat last night and the two had stayed up late last night watching the original three Star Wars films and as a result they didn't get up until late as well. Arthur had woken up first at around eleven in the morning but had stayed curled up with Merlin until she woke up half an hour later.

"Mm, good morning." Merlin said, stretching her arms forward and then draping them around Arthur. "How long have you been awake?"

"Half an hour."

"Why didn't you get up?"

"I was watching you sleep."

"Creep." she grinned.

"Snorer." he replied which earned him a playful slap.

"I do not snore!" she argued.

"You so do, Merlin, you sound like a chainsaw."

"Rude."

"Hm, although, I guess I would like the hear that chainsaw more often."

"Hm?" Merlin said confused, looking up at Arthur.

"Well, I was thinking, and I know it is a big step." Arthur said entwining their fingers together. "But, I think were ready."

"Arthur...?" Merlin asked unsure.

"Merlin, will you move in with me?" Arthur said, his voice full of insecurity and nervousness. Merlin's face was frozen in an unbelieving look before she cracked into a massive smile.

"Really?"

"Of course." Arthur said, his face serious with a smile. Merlin smacked their lips together in an almost bruising manner.

"Yes, of course I'll move in with you." She said allowing him to only smile before she pulled him into another bruising kiss. "Now, where's my breakfast?"


	35. Monday, February 4th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 35

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Gwen

**Word count: **894

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

**Monday 4****th**** February 2013**

* * *

Merlin sat tapping her pen against her desk staring out of the window. It was raining, typical British weather. She sighed, stretched and turned back to her laptop and checking her emails.

23 emails.

Christ she'd just checked them yesterday.

14 spam, deleted. 3 emails from Morgana…

* * *

**To: **Merlin Emrys (merlemry)

**From: **Morgana Pendragon (MorganaPendragon123)

**Sent: **Friday, 3 February 2012, 17:19

**Subject: **Spa Day

Hey Merlin! x

I phoned up my spa and booked a day appointment for the two of us, I'll pick you up from Arthur's flat Monday morning at 8:45am, our appointment starts at 9am and will end at 9pm, then I will drop you back at Arthurs.

Morgana xxx

* * *

**To: **Merlin Emrys (merlemrys)

**From: **Morgana Pendragon (MorganaPendragon123)

**Sent: **Friday, 3 February 2012, 22:23

**Subject: **Arthur

If Arthur gives you a hard time about it tell me.

* * *

**To: **Merlin Emrys (merlemrys)

**From: **Morgana Pendragon (MorganaPendragon123)

**Sent: **Friday, 4 February 2012, 00:09

**Subject: **Shopping

Merlin,

I also plan on taking you shopping Friday 10th!

Morgana xxx

The Spa Day wasn't that bad, she'd never been to a spa before but hell, she didn't want to go shopping. She continued to look through the six other emails.

* * *

**To: **Merlin Emrys (merlemrys)

**From: **Dr. Leonard Howard (DrHoward690)

**Sent: **Friday, 3 February 2012, 17:57

**Subject: **Pills.

Miss Emrys,

You haven't picked up your prescribed pills for numerous months. If you are still in a sexual relationship I advise you see me asap.

Dr. Howard.

She didn't need her pills but he message back to show she had received the message.

* * *

**To: **Dr. Leonard Howard (DrHoward690)

**From: **Merlin Emrys (merlemrys)

**Sent: **Saturday, 4 February 2012, 11:35

**Subject: **RE: Pills.

Dr. Howard,

Sorry I should have emailed you to say I no longer needed them as I am no longer in a relationship, although if I do need the pills again I will book an appointment to see you. Thank you for the reminder.

Merlin Emrys.

* * *

The next five emails were work related and Merlin quickly tapped replies and by the time she had done that it was lunch. She moved away from her desk and walked towards the door.

"Arthur do you want any lunch?" She asked, turning back towards him.

"Leon should have my lunch ready, if you don't mind picking it up for me." he smiled at her.

"Sure, I'll just be a few minutes then." she said and walked out of the door and down the stairs to the restaurant. Before she opened the door, she spotted, through the small window, Leon talking to a young dark skinned women.

She wasn't sure whether or not to interrupt them, but she needed to get her and Arthur's lunch, that and she really wanted to know who this woman was. She opened the door and paced towards the two of them.

"Leon." the man spun around and smiled at her.

"Hello Merlin, do you want yours and Arthur's lunches?"

"Yes, please and thank you." Merlin smiled and shifted her gaze towards the other woman.

"So you're Merlin!" Merlin nodded slight worried and confused.

"Yes I am…who are you?"

"My name's Gwen." the woman held out her hand and Merlin realised that this was the friend of Morgana and Arthur's who had recently got married.

"Oh, Gwen, hello! How are you?" Merlin grinned widely and shook her hand. "How was your honeymoon?"

"It was fantastic thank you, I take it since you know I was on honeymoon that Arthur and Morgana have told you much about me like they did you."

Merlin thought for a moment and nodded. "Well I don't know what they said about me, but I know you are a close friend of Morgana and Arthur's and you recently got married to a guy called….Lance and you have been on honeymoon…what have you heard about me?"

Gwen was a little stunned, as if she had been expecting something else to have been told about her. "Oh, you're Arthur's new girlfriend and he is very serious about you as well as being Morgana's new friend, whom she takes everywhere and Arthur has told me about how much you hate it most of the time, yeah, it will take you a while to get used to her, I've heard lots of other stuff about you, Pendragon's do tend to brag over their best possessions."

Merlin blushed slightly, no one had ever bragged about being her girlfriend, or even friend, even though Gwen had referred to her as a possession, she didn't care, someone was proud to be with her.

"Um, thank you." Merlin replied, not knowing what else to say.

Leon returned at that second with her and Arthur's lunches.

"Here you go Merlin, I hope you will enjoy it."

"I always do Leon, you are a fantastic chef, thank you."

"Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin nodded at Leon and turned back to Gwen. "It was very nice to meet you Gwen, I hope some time we can hang out, get coffee sometime?"

"I'd like that!"

"Great."

"If you need my number, Morgana should have it, ask her."

"Okay, thanks, goodbye Gwen."

When Merlin had left Leon turned to Gwen, but not to continue the conversation they were having before Merlin came down for the lunches.

"Does Merlin know about you and Arthur?"

"No, I'm going to leave it for Arthur to tell."


	36. Tuesday, February 5th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 36

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Packing

**Word count: **315

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

**Tuesday 5****th**** February 2013**

* * *

Merlin was in high spirits from the minute she woke up. All she and Arthur had done last night was moving all of Merlin's things into Arthur's flat, since she hadn't got much of her stuff here.

The two planned the start the moving when they finished work today and continue to do so every day of the week until Merlin was fully moved in.

The day had gone in the blink of an eye and Merlin and Arthur were at her flat filling up boxes with Merlin's clothes and other things she was moving into now hers and Arthur's flat.

She'd filled four boxes within two hours, three of which were clothing and the fourth was all the make up and jewellery she owned.

"We've been here two hours and I've barely packed anything." Merlin complained to Arthur.

"Moving takes time, do you want to go back now or stay here a little while longer?"

"Let's go back now, this is actually very tiring...despite not much being done." She said pointing to the boxes around her.

"Okay, we'll put these boxes in the back seat of my car and we can unpack them when we get home." Arthur said picking up a box and walking out of the door. Merlin smiled at his mention of home, she hadn't had a home in ages, she'd basically been forced to move in with Will and had then been forced to move into her tiny flat by Morgana. Moving in with Arthur had been her own choice and made her feel happy and much more at ease...she felt like she was free for the first time in years.

"Come on you, stop day dreaming, we have boxes to move." Arthur said as he came back into the room and picked up another box. She smiled at nothing in particular and picked up a box taking it outside.


	37. Wednesday, February 6th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 37

**Author:**RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Packing

**Word count: **314

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

**Wednesday 6th February 2013**

Merlin groaned as she placed a box down onto Arthur, no correction, their kitchen table. This evening had been more successful than yesterday, they had managed to pack 20 boxes, all of her clothes, toiletries, hats, shoes, and everything else from her bedroom. They'd basically packed all that was able to be packed into boxes. Well, everything that was in her bedroom and her bathroom, they still had to sort through her kitchen and living area.

They'd actually done very well for only been packing all the stuff for only two nights, of course they'd spent four hours today and it was now half nine. Merlin was placing all the boxes into the kitchen from the car whilst Arthur made them both dinner, just some simple pasta, both were tired and not very hungry so they didn't want to make something big that they would waste.

By the time Merlin had put all of the boxes into the kitchen Arthur had just finished cooking dinner and was serving it up onto two plates and filling up two wine glasses with the finest red wine Arthur owned. Merlin sat down at the table and a plate full of pasta, a knife and fork and a glass of wine were placed in front of her.

"Thank you." she said, waiting until Arthur placed his food and wine on the table and the bottle of wine in the middle before she started eating.

"This is actually really good." Merlin said after finishing her mouthful. "You're a good chef, how did you learn how to cook?" she asked.

"Well when I realised living on my own meant I had to make my own meals, I decided I should start learning, and Morgana had always been a great cook, and was more than happy to teach me, before I knew it I knew over 200 recipes." he said, stopping to take a mouthful of the pasta.

"Well, I guess you'll have to teach me some of those recipes, my cooking doesn't go further than eggs and bacon." Arthur chuckled trying to keep the food in his mouth.

"I will teach you then, once we get you properly moved in here." Arthur said grinning at her from across the table, making her blush.

"Okay then."


	38. Thursday, February 7th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 38

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Pills

**Word count: **379

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Thursday 7th February 2013**

Merlin had woken up with a cold, which worsened within an hour and Arthur had forced Merlin to stay in bed and to not go to work.

"Arthur, what about tonight?"

"I'll pack the rest of the things that go in the boxes, Merlin, and I'll try not to take too long." He said, stroking her forehead comforting her. "Take care Merlin." he said and kissed her cheek before leaving for work.

After a long, tiring and boring day at work without Merlin, Arthur headed to her old flat to pack up the final things that could be packed into boxes. He might not be able to pack all of the stuff away tonight all by himself but he as determined to do a lot and then get back to his sick girlfriend.

He had been in the kitchen and had packed all Merlin's plates, cups, cutlery and bowls away, making sure to wrap them in bubble wrap before hand so that they wouldn't smash so that Merlin wouldn't kill him.

He'd placed all the boxes by the front door and then went back into Merlin's old bedroom and her bathroom to double check that she hadn't left anything behind. There was nothing in the bedroom so he went to check the bathroom. All the stuff had been packed away or so he'd thought until he'd looked into Merlin's medicine cabinet, just above the sink.

They're were sleeping pills, depression pills, anxiety pills among several other types of pills and medicine's that Arthur couldn't even guess it, he pulled all of them out of the cabinet and dumped it in a box all by themselves, planning on confronting Merlin with them and getting the truth out of her.

But at the same time, he didn't want to scare her away, they'd just taken a big step by moving in together and he already knew that she'd had a tough life, the last couple of years and more. He didn't want to hurt her, emotionally.

He picked up the box and placed it next to the others and began loading them into his car to take home. He'd leave Merlin for tonight, but he would confront her about them.


	39. Friday, February 8th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 39

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary:**A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Gwen and Arthur

**Word count: **441

**Disclaimer:**Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Friday 8th February 2013**

Merlin was still feeling a bit the sick the next day so Arthur made her stay home, and decided it best not to confront her about the pills he had found in her bathroom cabinet. After making sure Merlin was comfortable in her bed, and that she had some water and paracetamol, he left for work.

"Good morning Arthur." Leon said as he walked into the restaurant with Arthur.

"Good morning Leon, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you, how about yourself?"

"I'm okay."

"That's good then, what about Merlin, is she getting any better...or worse?" Leon asked concerned for his friend.

"She's better than she was yesterday, but still not 100%."

"Well I guess that's good to hear, oh and before I forget, Gwen's coming in to talk to you today."

"What?" Arthur asked shocked. "Why?"

"I don't know, she just told me, to tell you, she'd be in your office at 9:30am."

"Thank you." Arthur nodded

It was just before 9:30am and Arthur was waiting nervously in his office for Gwen to come and wondering what she could possibly be coming to talk to him about. A knock sounded at his door and Gwen popped her head around the door.

"Hey Arthur, are you busy?"

"Um, no, come in Gwen." He said and gestured to the chair on the opposite side of the desk. When Gwen was seated Arthur spoke up.

"So what have you come to see me about?"

"I came to see you because you haven't told Merlin yet and she deserves to know." Gwen explained and Arthur looked at her, completely lost at what she was saying.

"Told her what? What does she deserve to know?" Arthur asked her.

"About Us."

"Oh." was Arthur's simple reply and he looked down at his desk. Gwen sighed.

"Arthur."

"Gwen."

"You have to tell her."

"Why? Can't I tell her in a few months?"

"Arthur she has to know!"

"Why?"

"Because she's your girlfriend!"

"And?"

"Arthur, I haven't seen you get this serious with a girl since...well, since me."

"Gwen..."

"Imagine if she found out from someone else, it would really hurt her and she'd think that you didn't love her enough to tell her, I mean to everyone else It is so obvious you love her much more than you've ever loved any of your previous girlfriends, including me, I mean, you're living with her! You have never lived with any of your previous girlfriends."

"Gwen."

"Arthur, if you won't tell her, I will."

"Fine, Gwen, I will tell her tomorrow night, I promise."

"You better Arthur, I don't want to have to tell her!"


	40. Saturday, February 9th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 40

**Author:**RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Truth

**Word count: **560

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Saturday 9th February 2013**

Arthur, being concerned for her health as always, had made her stay another day at home, of which Merlin checked her emails, it was the closest thing she had to being able to do some work, she was very annoyed at Arthur, she could have gone in yesterday and she most defiantly could have gone in today.

It was a bit later than usual when Arthur can home and Merlin was wrapped up in her and Arthur's double duvet on the sofa watching the newest Doctor Who Christmas special, 'The Snowmen'

"Arthur? Why are you home so late?"

"Gwen came by again, she wanted to talk to me, and decided to do so just as I was leaving to come home." Arthur explained, taking his scarf and coat and hanging up on the coat stand.

"Gwen wanted to speak to you? Again? When did she speak to you in the first place? And what was it all about?" Merlin bombarded him with questions.

"I think I'll sit down and tell you what It was all about, I need to tell you something..." Arthur said walking over to Merlin.

"It's nothing bad, is it?"

"It depends on how you look at it." Arthur said, sitting down next to Merlin who frowned deeply and nodded for Arthur to say what he wanted to say.

"There was a past relationship of mine, which was in fact serious, my first serious relationship, you are my only other serious relationship." Merlin nodded. "We dated for a year or so, it was a sexual relationship and just a month of so after our first year anniversary, I proposed to her."

"W...what happened?" Merlin asked.

"We were engaged, for a couple of months and the month before we were planned to get married I found out my fiancée was in love with another man, one of my best friends, we talked about things and decided that we would break off the engagement as well as our relationship and she began a relationship with the man she truly loved and a year later they became engaged and they married, went off on honeymoon and are now even thinking about having children even though they have been married for just over a month."

"Just over a month...wait..." Merlin thought for a second, already thinking she knew who the people Arthur were talking about were. "You were engaged...to Gwen?" Merlin asked and Arthur nodded. "Oh, my god..."

"I know...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I hadn't even thought of it until Gwen told me I had to tell you yesterday and then she told me again today so...yeah."

"And the friend she was in love with was Lance?" Another nod.

"That must have been hard for you." Merlin said.

"It was and I think that is when I ended up sleeping with a lot of women before I met you."

"I'm glad." Merlin smiled and snuggled up to Arthur and they stayed that way for a short while before Arthur looked up at the TV.

"What are you watching?"

"The Doctor Who Christmas special from last year." she answered.

"Can you put it back to the beginning? I didn't see it at Christmas I was out with friends."

"Of course." Merlin said picking up the remote and re-winding the TV to the beginning before snuggling back into Arthur's side.


	41. Sunday, February 10th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 41

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Gay Marriage

**Word count: **261

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Sunday 10th February 2013**

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted as she came through the front door.

"In the kitchen." Arthur shouted back at her and she ran into the kitchen to see him cooking pasta for their dinner.

"Guess what?" she said with a bright beaming smile on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"The government have made Gay Marriage legal, isn't this amazing?" she said.

"Yes it is." Arthur agreed but frowned. "But they made it legal five days ago, why are you getting so excited about it now?"

"Five days ago?"

"Yes, Gay Marriage became legal on February 5th."

"It did?" Merlin asked shocked.

"Yes."

"Damn, I wish I had known sooner."

"Well you know now." Arthur smiled at her and put the pasta onto two dishes and picking up some grated cheddar cheese and sprinkled it other the top of his pasta, but not Merlin's, one of the things he had found out about Merlin whilst they had been living together was that she was lactose intolerant.

"Do you want tomato sauce on your pasta?" Arthur asked.

"Allergic, Arthur." she reminded him.

"Mayo?"

"Yes please" she smiled and Arthur put mayonnaise over her pasta and then brought the two dishes to the table and sat opposite her.

"It was about time our government did something good." Merlin said before taking her first bite of her dinner.

"Yes, it is, hopefully this will be a start to a better Britain, if they made this brilliant decision they can make plenty more." Arthur said, a then took a fork full of his pasta.

"Let's hope." she smiled.


	42. Monday, February 11th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 42

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Make Out

**Word count: **262

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Monday 11th February 2013**

The two were currently sat on the sofa watching some late night television, neither of them were interested in what was actually on the tv but they were both just enjoying holding each other and being close.

Merlin moved her head so she could look upwards at Arthur. He was truly a magnificent man, he had the best jaw structure Merlin had ever seen and she blushed when she thought of how much that turned her on.

Arthur felt eyes on him and looked down to see Merlin looking up at him and he grinned and she grinned back.

"Do you mind?" he asked and she grinned wider.

"Not at all." she said and moved herself so she was able to reach up and kiss him, closing her eyes as she did so, Arthur reacted no longer than a second later moving his lips against hers, after a few seconds Merlin licked Arthur's bottom lip and he opened his mouth allowing their tongues to meet and move about each other.

After a few minutes of kissing the two pulled back to breath and looked at each other before Merlin pushed Arthur backwards on the sofa so she could lie on top of him and return to kissing.

The two remained kissing, never taking it any further than that, Merlin's hands remaining on either Arthur's cheeks or his shoulders and Arthur's on her hips.

Merlin pulled back and looked over at the clock on the coffee table which read a little after midnight.

"I guess we should be going to bed?" Arthur nodded.


	43. Tuesday, February 12th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 43

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Depressed

**Word count: **385

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Tuesday 12th February 2013**

Arthur had decided that he was going to confront Merlin about the pills he had found in her cabinet days ago.

He had found the box from where he had hidden it and brought it into the front room and placed it on the coffee table, in front of Merlin who was eating her lunch whilst watching the tv.

"What's in the box?" she asked when she has finished her mouthful.

"Why don't you look." he said. Merlin put down her plate and opened the box, her eyes widening and her heart thumping against her ribcage so loudly she thought Arthur could hear it.

"Where did you find these?" Merlin said quietly.

"I found then in the cabinet of your bathroom in your old flat while I was finishing packing when you were ill..."

"Arthur..." she said, looking up at him with tear filled eyes and Arthur knelled down in front of her and held his hands over hers in her lap.

"Merlin, please, just tell me the truth, you know I won't judge you." he said, looking up at her but she refused to look at him.

"I...I don't want to..."

"Merlin, please, you're my girlfriend, knowing you're hiding something from me hurts me." he said and she looked at his face and sighed, deciding to tell Arthur the truth, she really did trust him enough to tell him.

"When I was in a relationship with Will, after things started to go bad, I went to my doctor to get advice on what contraceptive to use as Will didn't like using condoms and I didn't want to get pregnant...especially by Will, and I started taking the pill but while I was there the doctor said I looked down and I did a few tests and I found out that I was depressed and had anxiety, which explained a lot, all my panic attacks and dark thoughts..." Arthur nodded for her to continue.

"He put me on anxiety pills and anti-depressants and I admit I have improved but I didn't properly improved until I left Will and now I am with you, everything is gone, everything is good." she smiled at her boyfriend and he moved up to kiss her.

"Thank you for telling me Merlin." she smiled, glad to get that off her chest.


	44. Wednesday, February 13th

**Title:**A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 44

**Author:**RomaMarufixx

**Rating:**K+

**Pairing:**Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt: **365 Days, Gwen and Merlin

**Word count: **251

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

* * *

**Wednesday 13th February 2013**

Merlin was down in the kitchens at lunch time talking with Leon when Gwen walked in, and caught Merlin's attention.

"Gwen, hey!" Merlin smiled and walked over to Gwen and embraced her.

"Oh, hello Merlin." Gwen said returning the hug. "You seem as though you're in a good mood." she said when they had parted from the hug.

"Well, I've been having a week." Merlin smiled at the darker skinned woman.

"That's good." Gwen smiled.

"And, by the way, Arthur told me...you know...about you and him a couple of years ago."

"What did he tell you?" Gwen asked, wondering how much Arthur had told her.

"You went out, got engaged, fell in love with Lance, broke off yours and Arthur's engagement and relationship and then went into a relationship with Lance, got engaged, married, came back and are now thinking about having children." Merlin said and Gwen nodded.

"Well, he told you everything then." Gwen said and Merlin nodded. "And you're okay with it?" Gwen asked and Merlin nodded again.

"Of course I am, the past is the past, you're happy, Arthur is happy and so am I, so I feel no need to get back to it...you and Arthur are on okay turns now...right?" Merlin asked and Gwen nodded. "Well that's all that matters then, isn't it?" she smiled.

"Well I better be getting back to work otherwise Arthur will get annoyed, see you later Gwen!" Merlin called out as she ran back to the office above the restaurant.


	45. Thursday, February 14th

**Title: **A Year With Merlin and Arthur, Day 45

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T / M

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **A glimpse into every day of a year of Merlin and Arthur's life together.

**Prompt:**365 Days, Valentine's Day

**Word count: **1,158

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC

**Warning: **Handjob. Mentions of SEX. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

**Thursday 14th February 2013**

It was Valentine's day today and Arthur had woken Merlin up by bringing her breakfast and placing a card and a small present in front of her. She opened the card and the present, of which was a beautiful necklace with the letter 'M' written in little diamonds, which brought a tear to Merlin's eyes as she gripped Arthur tight in a hug and the two then enjoyed a tight hug before eating their breakfast together.

When they'd finished their breakfast, Merlin gave Arthur his card and a large box of his favourite chocolate since he never brought chocolates as they were unhealthy and having had to fight obesity when he was younger made him not buy it in case he went back to that.

After a fairly boring day at work the two went home to change before heading out to a restaurant, one that Arthur and his family didn't own, for a romantic dinner which Arthur was paying for, after a long argument between him and Merlin.

"This food is amazing." Merlin said, before stuffing more of her dinner into her mouth, without making her look like a pig.

"It really is, and this is from someone who owns a huge chain of various restaurants." Arthur smirked and continued eating his dinner and then taking a sip of his red wine.

"This is fantastic, thank you so much."

"There's no need to thank me Merlin."

"There is, I've never really had a proper valentine's day...not having dated before Will, Will wasn't interested in it, only using it for...other reasons and I didn't spend valentine's day with any of the other men after Will...I wasn't with them long before Will chased them off."

"I'm sorry about that Merlin...although I'm glad you got to spend your first valentine's day me and I hope you've had a great day."

"Oh, don't worry, I have." she grinned.

"Merlin?"

"Hm?" she said through her mouthful of food.

"When you said Will only used valentine's day for other reasons...what did you mean?" he asked, worried about the respond would be and how the question and it's answer would affect Merlin, not wanting to ruin her first proper valentine's day. "You don't have to tell me." he reassured. "I won't push it."

"No, you're my boyfriend, I told you about my depression, I can tell you about this." she said, and glanced around the very full restaurant. "Although...it isn't really something I would like the discuss in this restaurant..."

"That's fine." Arthur said and the two returned to their dinners, casual conversation floating between them.

It was just after 11pm when they return home and they were in the bedroom dressing for bed, Arthur sat on the bed in his boxers and Merlin came out of the bathroom, her hair up in a ponytail and wearing her silk blue button up pyjama top and matching shorts which ended mid thigh.

"Ready for bed?" he asked as she walked over to him.

"Yes...well almost, I thought you wanted me to tell you about me and Will." Arthur nodded and patted the bed beside him for Merlin to sit down and tell him about what happened which she did.

"Will...basically he used valentine's day for extreme sex."

"What do you mean by 'extreme sex'?" he questioned.

"Like, kinks, mainly...S&M, he used to hit me during sex, and do other extreme things, which I hated and this would happen every year on valentine's day...all day long from midnight to...midnight." she said sadly and looked at Arthur who's eyes were almost black from anger. "Arthur it's okay now, I'm away from Will and I have you to love and protect me, I know harm will never come to me when I am with you." she smiled and pulled them closer so they kissed.

Minutes went by and the kissing got more and more intense and Merlin even ended up on Arthur's lap, grinding her hips against her Arthur's making both of them moan.

"Merlin, this is going too far...I don't want to take advantage of you." he said, as Merlin moved to bite and suckle at his neck.

"We don't have to take this all the way..." she grinned when she pulled away from his neck.

"Wha?" he said and Merlin slipped down onto the ground in front of Arthur's knees and crotch and then Arthur got the message she was trying to send to him.

She pulled down his boxer shorts and his semi-hard erection sprung up and Merlin stared at it with surprise, lust and hunger shining in her blue eyes. Arthur was blushing in embarrassment at the way Merlin was looking at his penis but once Merlin's hand closed around his shaft, his head rolled back and all was forgotten as Merlin's hand moved up and down at a steady pace and with no sex or any form of release for a month and a half it didn't take very long for him to reach his peak, the result of it hitting Merlin's cloth covered his chest and some of it dripping down his crotch and lower chest.

Whilst Arthur was catching his breathe after the incredible handjob he had received, Merlin made her way into the bathroom to get a towel and came back into the bedroom, wiping Arthur's crotch and chest clean and he pulled his boxers up. Merlin stood up and used the clean side of the towel to wipe her top.

"You got jizz all over my top!" she exclaimed with a wide smile, laughing as Arthur flushed. "Oh, Arthur, you're looking like a virgin, sixteen women and you're blushing from a handjob giving to you by someone who is very inexperienced, especially compared to yourself...and I haven't had any king of sex in other a year she said." Unbuttoning her top, Arthur's eyes watching as she did so.

Her top fell open, exposing her flat pale stomach and her lacy bra, which allowed the top half of her breasts to be shown, but stopped just above the nipple. She pulled the top off completely and threw it into the washing basket.

"I guess I will just have to sleep like this." she smirked before getting under the covers, Arthur joining her soon after.

"Thank you Merlin." he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"There is no need to thank me, Arthur." she giggled slightly and they snuggled closer to each other. "I'm not really ready...to go all the way...but I am more than happy to please you." she said looking into his light blue eyes.

"And am more than happy to please you." he smirked and she blushed, no one had ever wanted to please her, she was the pleasing person. "But right now, I'm tired and we need to go to work tomorrow."

She groaned at the mention of work, but nuzzled into Arthur's neck and it only took a few minutes before they were both asleep.


End file.
